


Lisa and The Naughty Mommy

by Lil-Naughty (LilCerb)



Series: The Naughty Babysitter [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Diaper, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Foot Masturbation, Forced Masturbation, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Playing Doctor, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, School Masturbation, diaper change, diaper fetish, diaper play, pull-ups, role-playing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCerb/pseuds/Lil-Naughty
Summary: Lisa Allen a teenage girl that growing up in her own way has found a boy that she loves and also having a found that she loves to be in a diaper. She finds herself in an awkward position one day as she caught the boy of her dreams masturbating in front of her gym locker. She cleans up his sticky mess with a pair of her panties to be later caught masturbating them. As she was caught masturbating to the panties soaked in the boy's seed his sister and also her best friend walks in on her. While in the process her best friend finds out that she likes her brother really bad and see that she has another desire that she kept from as she can clearly see lots of diapers and other baby items scatted across the room.Note: This was orginanlly called the Final Summer days





	1. The Baby and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa Allen in this story is a teenage girl growing up in her own way. She is breaking the moral code that she has been taught about the taboos of what is not normal. Lisa is flaunting her body in open rebellion as she explores her sexuality. Reveling in any and every new wanton experiences that she had never felt before till the end of the summer break. 
> 
> Indeed, Lisa Allen makes a new world of her own, where hedonism becomes the standard. Lisa Allen, she is growing up, going over the threshold into young adulthood. She is learning to see that her intrest, sexual fantasises, and self-image are not weird or wrong and makes her a freak. This is the story of one teenager’s coming of age in our society.
> 
> Most of us have been brought up to be at least slightly ashamed to discover that we are not different, naughty or even perverted in our sexual practices. In discussing sex with others, people find out how truly normal they are. THE NAUGHTY BABYSITTER series — a shocking story, certainly, but which may not be as unbelievable as it first appears, one which could hold many valuable lessons for a large segment of our diverse population.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy that is playing the role of a doctor and his patient is a girl that that loves to wear diapers to which she plays a role of a older child that is out of diapers that can't seem to keep herself dry. Along with a nurse who happens to be the babysitter for the two shy young ones watchs over and guides them reveling in any and every new wanton experiencethrough their first passages of their young adult lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly about the final days of summer and all of the chapters and stories that have been told have come to one point. The characters in this story have not been given any names as they will keep you guessing on who they are for the final story chapters. The stories that are after this are a lead up to this one event. If it doesn't flow right or anything is mispelled drop a line and I will rework it.

## \- The Baby and The Doctor -

* * *

“That should do and it looks like the preparations are done… for now. We have all of the baby supplies we would need for tonight and then some.” A woman said aloud as she walked into the dining room as if she was announcing it someone that could hear. The woman had prepared and organized a cabinet with enough Pull-Ups, Cloth & Disposable Diapers and other changing supplies as well that would last for a couple of days without her having to go back up to the nursery upstairs.

 

Also in the cabinet was a couple sets of custom made clothes that she made for summer break for both the boys and girls. She made some onesies and other baby clothes that was slightly altered to help the woman with changing the kids diapers and make them look and also feel more like a baby for the kids that will be staying in the house.  After all she had a feeling that she was going to need a readily supply of them for some of their “baby” games as well as their other activities over this summer break.

 

This woman then begins to walk into the dining room and there you can find a small girl is laying on her back with a plush fleece Disney Lion King baby blanket underneath her and a bunch of plush Stuffies toys all around the girl making her feel more comfortable and safe for the role of the baby that she was going to play while laying on top of the dining table. The girl that is laying on the table has dark reddish hair with bangs. Blonde highlights going through out her hair as well as foxtail style ponytail that is tied up in the back.

 

The foxtail that she has turns her hair from a dark red at the top to light whitish orange color around the end of the ponytail making it look like a real fox tail that would be seen on a real fox. The hair is tied back with some sort big cutesy scrunchy with a ribbon in it that is holding it into place. Her skin looks to have a golden tan with hardly any tan lines that could be seen without her being in her birthday suite from what could be playing out in the sun from the summer.

 

She is wearing nothing but a orange striped tank top showing a little bit of her tummy, a pair of orange colored short shorts that’s slightly puffy in the her groin area that’s hiding what looks likes a baby’s diaper as some of the diaper is sticking out from the top of her shorts however the diaper is mostly hidden for the most part. Along her shorts the girl has on a pair of white and pink sneakers with frilly ankle socks. All and all she looks to be dressed much younger than what she really is. She dressed up as like this for her to get her mindset more enveloped in playing the part as a little girl or even younger as a toddler since she was wearing a diaper for this game of doctor.

 

The girl that’s laying on the table is being a little bit nervous and thinking to herself that she still can’t believe what is about to happen to her or how the events that had lead up to this one moment in time that took place. The girl is filled with joy and excitement that she is finally going to get one of her many Sexual Fantasy wishes granted. The girl is now in the beginning to take her first steps into one of her many sexual fantasy with the boy that she loves.

 

“Are You sure about this?” the babysitter the person that entered the room asks as she walked towards the table were the girl was at. Looking down and seeing that she was very much excited and yet seeing her face a little red from being embarrassed at the same time.

 

“Yes… I’m… I’m sure about this...” The girl said still nervous for what is about to happen. Her heart racing as she know that after this little game starts of theirs start that there will be no going back now. The girl on the table has been wanting this sexual fantasy for as long as she could remember.

 

“Did you wet your diaper already?” the babysitter asked.

 

“More or less... I wet my… my diaper, I just didn’t wet it the ‘traditional’ way” the girl said as she indicated that she didn’t pee in her diaper this time for this game of ‘Doctor’ that they were playing. She did not want the boy to see her quite yet in a diaper that she herself had actually wet… yet.

 

“Well then, let's begin the game and I’ll help you out when you get stuck then Okay there kiddo.” The person bends down to pats her on the front of her diaper, checking it as it were out of habit for all of the ‘babies’ that she has watched and kisses her on a red crimson cheek.

 

“Nurse umm… Please be gentle.” The girl whispered knowing that the babysitter wouldn’t be holding anything back and yet the babysitter wanted to help her out with the her sexual fantasy with having the boy of her dreams fuck her silly and throw in some diaper play as it would seem that they both kinda liked the idea to be in diapers during this summer break. This would be the girl’s first sexual act however with any boy in a sense other than the girl imagining the boy of her dreams while masturbating.

 

This game of Doctor one of the many games that they were going to play at the house over this long 4th of July weekend for their summer break. There are other activities and games that everyone more or less agreed to do while staying at the house that they will be at however this game was to kickstart the fun for the girl as they nearly had the whole house to themselves for this time during their summer break.

 

The babysitter leaves her side and went out the room to go to a separate room down the hall by the dining room putting forth the plan or game in motion for the role playing game that the babysitter and the young girl devised to help her lose her virginity. They devised this game themselves since the girl still needed help to overcome speaking about this kind of stuff to the boy of her dreams. The words that she would want to say and to tell him that she wanted him to be the first boy ever to feast upon her forbidden fruit would always fall short as she was always too embarrassed to tell him directly.

 

“She is ready for you now doctor.” She heard from the babysitter from down the hall

 

The boy walks into the dining room with the babysitter that had just walked out and sees the girl laying on the table with the Plush toys and baby blanket. The boy pauses for a brief moment and then takes a deep breath as he then begins to walks again towards the end of the table were the girl is so he can begin to position himself by the girl as if he was a real doctor while playing his part in this game. His heart starting to racing while playing his part of the ‘Good’ Doctor in this role playing game. However, it was still unclear to him of the little events in the game that were still yet take place, but to the boy now will undoubtedly will be playing the part of the ‘good’ doctor.

 

The girl now beginning to blushing even more of a crimson red as she knows what is about to happen next for the next part of her fantasy. The boy comes to a stop over to where the girl is at on the end of the table and begins to look at every inch of her. Getting every detail of what the girl looks like and seeing what she is wearing. The boy begins to notices something strange sticking out of the top of her shorts and something that slightly bulging from the girl’s groin area as if it was something big puffy that didn’t quite seem belong there as pushed up rather than laying flat with the natural contours of the girl’s groin area.

 

“Ok, Doctor here is your next patient. This ‘little one’ seems to be having a little…. trouble. Oh and ‘Little One’ please be honest with the Doctor and with yourself when you’re answering the Doctor or otherwise he won’t know what's wrong with you and then he won’t be able to give you the proper right treatment. Okay Sweetie so can you be a big girl and do that for the good doctor here?” The babysitter now in full tilt in playing and really getting into the part of the nurse.

 

“I… I can do that… I can be a good girl. ” The ‘Little’ One said as she while giving a  nod. She then gave a look to the doctor while her face was now flushed and while now holding her Plush stuffy toy tightly to her chest. Waiting for the boy to begin speaking his lines for playing the good doctor.

 

“Little One, What seems to be the trouble here with you today?” The boy asks in short of a shy tone.

 

“I have a slight problem… I can’t seem to... and with my… Jyna and…” she trails off as she can’t say the words need.

 

“It seems that she is trying to say is that she is having a hard time holding it in and she is relieving herself like a little baby to the point to where she has no control over her bodily functions and keeps wetting herself like a little baby. The ‘Little One’ believe that it has something to do with her vagina doctor.” The nurse translating from what the girl has just said into a more detailed explanation as the girl was still a little embarrassed to say that.

 

The boy nervously asks “Something is wrong with… your va… vagina?”

 

The boy began to look into the girl’s face as it was now red and her face mostly buried inside of her plush toy. Still a little unsure at what he just heard he then turned his gaze back to the the nurse. The nurse gave the boy a knod in agreement that what he just heard from her and what he had just said was correct. The boy was reading the situation as if the nurse was giving him the OK and was not going to stop him stripping her clothes off her and then giving her an examintion of her vargina.  

 

“Well… I’m going to have to take a look at you… it may be serious condition so I am going to have to… examine you from head to toe and most importantly I’m going to have to give your vagina a thorough examination.” said the boy starting to feel a starting to get more confident about his role as the doctor.

 

The boy then begins starts to take his hands and places them on the girl while also glancing at the face of the girl while he begins the girl’s examination. He begins to rubs the girl’s belly area and then begins to move his hands up her breasts. The boy then tried to get a good feel of the girl’s breast as the boy could see her reaction as the girl slightly starts to whimper and squirm on the table from the pleasure that the boy is giving her by fondling with her nipples. The boy could then start to see her nipples pop up through her shirt as they began to peek up like diamonds as he massaged and teased them through her shirt.

 

“Does this hurt at all?” he asks

 

“No… No Doctor it doesn’t.” she replies still crimson red and trying not to fully given in to the pleasure as there is more that has yet to come.

 

He then starts going back down her body feeling her private area and briefly making her whimper and squirm a little more on the dining room table while pressing down in the puffy diapered area where her cunt us at all the while still glancing at the girl’s face for her reaction as he felt her up for her examination. He moved his hand around some more pressing down above the area of her cunt as if was trying to find the canyon of her cunt from above the padding of the diaper. The wet diaper material pressing up against her clitours now sending waves of pleasure through the girl's body.

 

The boy then begins to start feeling her thighs, next her calves and then slowly making his way back to her “Jyna” and getting one good hard squeeze over her diapered cunt before then going back resting his hands high on her abdomen. His hands now resting just shy of the young girl’s breast. The boy was starting to getting a more than just a little hard on in his short from feeling up the girl wearing a diaper that is lying before him on the table. Now both the ‘Nurse and the Toddler’ in the room could now see his cock harding and starting to pitch a tent in full view of them both from where they were positioned at.

 

He began to ask with a more direct approach as he was getting a little more confidence as he was getting more use to the role of the ‘Good’ doctor. However he was still a little nervously through as he starts to move his hand again back to the girl’s groan to really get a good firm feel between her legs to see if he could send the girl’s sense into overdrive again for wearing a wet diaper.

 

“Hmm, I could not feel anything wrong with your body. Little one what have you done so far to help with this problem? Are you wearing anything to help with wetting yourself?” The boy asks already knowing the answer to the question as he knew that he felt under the girl's shorts was a wet diaper of some sorts.

 

“Yes… I’m…  wearing a… a diaper.” she said in a slightly lower tone that could almost not be made out to hear as it could be slightly no more than a whisper and her face buried inside of her stuffy toy.

 

“Speak up now little one, the Good Doctor can’t hear you if you are whispering” said the nurse with a smile on her face from watching with excitement from seeing the girl quiver in pleasure.

 

“Yes… Doctor, I’m… wearing a diaper..” she said more loudly with her face away from her plushy toy so she can speak clearly to where everyone in the room could hear her this time.

 

The nurse inside the room again spoke up “What kind of ‘Diaper’ are you wearing right now? Speak up the doctor and I would like to know.”

 

The girl spoke up again trying not to whisper so that everyone could hear her this time in the room while also trying to resist the the urge of saying them without them having her words muffled by her toy. “A… baby’s… a diaper for a baby.”

 

After saying that she was still wanting to bury her face inside of her plushy toy from the embarrassment of saying it aloud. Turning red from what she just said

 

The boy now more surprised than before upon hearing from hearing what this shy little girl was saying that she was wearing a baby’s diaper and trying to be brave and push herself by telling him that she was wearing a diaper. He could clearly see though it was deeply embarrassing for her and her face was crimson red and wanting to try to hide her face again when he looked at her with her plush toy.

 

His heart began racing even more so from when he enter the room to find the girl on the table. The boy’s face began turning crimson by hearing from all that from the girl on the table. Then he noticed that his penis had become harder in his pants than before when he felt up the girl on the table. The boy’s was aching to get his cock out of his shorts as it was stretching his shorts to the point of bursting out at the seams. He could feel his cock leaking some precum as it was evident that he was really turned on and was really wanting now to fuck her here right now on the table.

 

“Little One did you use your diaper? Are you make a wet or stinky in your diaper like a little baby?” The boy asked with his face being red as a beet knowing her response.

 

The girl shook her head and said “Yes, I'm… I wet my diaper… like a…  little baby. ”

 

The boy moved to position himself in between the girl’s legs knowing what she meant in her shy response. The boy responded “We'll have to take your shorts off so we can have a closer look then and then maybe seeing about what we can do to get you changed out of that wet diaper.”

 

He began to move his hands to the girl's waist reaching for the buttons on her shorts. The boys slowly unbuttons the shorts and pulls the zipper down to unzip them and then gentle slid the shorts down her thighs, past her calves and then finally her ankles to reveal what the girl had been wearing underneath her shorts. After pulling her shorts off the boy could could see that girl was not just wearing a shirt but she was wearing was actually a giant baby onesie. The boy could see a very wet diaper with purple trim on the sides along with its very puffy leg cuffs starting to poke out of the onesie that the girls is wearing.

 

The boy began to unbutton the girl's onesie to get a better look at her diaper. He took his time and unbutton the first side then the next side after that. The boy grabbed the onesie on each side and slide the cloth out of the way.The girl lifted herself up just enough for the cloth of the onesie to be moved out of the way. The boy kept pulling and adjusting the onesie to come up to her breast so he can see her naked skin and diaper more clearly.

 

While the boy began to move the onesie up his eyes were darting around the girls diaper area and bear skin. The boy quickly examine the sides and the prints that were on the girl’s diaper and saw 4T -5T on the back while the girl was laying back down getting herself comfortable again on the table. The print on the front of the diaper was designed more like a pair of panties like a toddler or a little girl would wear.

 

At the top of the diaper there is a pair of racing flags wear the little bow would be and the lacey trim printed on the diaper going across the top then down the sides and around the leg cuff of the diaper, trying to give the feel of a real pair of panties. On the front of the diaper there is the character Cruz Ramirez from the new movie Cars 3 with a indicator in the front to see if the little baby wearing the diaper had wet their diaper. The sides of the diaper were that of a purple elastic with the diaper fasteners on the sides for easy access instead of the front like a traditional diaper.

 

The boy now having a clear look at the diaper than before and then had realised that she was actually wearing is a Pull-Up instead of a actual baby diaper. He looks at the waist band and confirms it by seeing the words Pull-Ups decorated at the top of the girl’s Pull-Up imprinted on both sides of the checkered flag bow tie. He the makes a quick look around the room and see’s in the corner a pink girl’s size 4T-5T Huggies Pull-Ups +plus diaper box with a 102 Training pants count on the side. The Huggies Pull-Ups box is decorated with the Cars 3 Limited Edition Pull-Ups design and had came with a story book for the Cars 3 movie along with a giant coloring mat that could be seen alongside the the Pull-Ups box.

 

The boy turned his face again to the girl and begins to stare at her very, very wet Pull-Up that she is wearing. The boy taking in every detail of the almost bursting Pull-Up and saw that it’s definitely a used Pull-Up as the wetness indicator has faded away and could see that the Pull-Up could leak if the girl had used it just one more time.. The boy had taken his finger and tucks it inside of the leg cuff of the Pull-Up as if he was to check a diaper of a real baby. The boy moves his finger around in her diaper and had “accidentally” brushed his finger along her slit and began to go up to her clitoris. The boy could hear a moan from her as she reacted from him as he moved his finger his finger moved exploring the inside of the Pull-Up.

 

The boy saw that the color of the Pull-Up was more of a clear saturated white than having a dark to light yellow tint that one would expect to see from being peed in. The boy was also not able to pick up the scent of any urine or showing any signs that it had been a messy Pull-Up either while his finger was going on it’s exploring expedition inside of her Pull-Up.

 

The boy pulled his finger out of her Pull-Up and sniffed it to make sure that it was not messy or to see if she peed her Pull-Up. The boy could smell the girl’s nectar from her honey hole on his finger and still no trace of her pee. The boy put the finger he had inside of the girls’ Pull-Up inside of his mouth to get a taste of her sweet nectar. The boy getting a little excited from the taste looks at the girl as she is blushing from the site of him tasting her nectar in front of her.

He leaned down gave the Pull-Up a quick poke a couple of times in the area of her special spot. The boy saw a noticeable reaction from the girl as she moaned from the wet Pull-Up material being pressed up and began to spread against her crevices of her hidden cannons. The wet Pull-Up had pressed up against her clitorus and as the wet Pull-Up material was now being moved around as the boy began to poke and made circular motions above her honeypot. Thus this was giving her a jolts unbelievable amounts of pleasure through her entire body as if the waves of pleasure were like an electrical currents going through out a string of blinking christmas lights.

 

“Hmm little one you are not wearing a baby diaper but a Pull-Up, however it looks like you are not lying about your wetting problem. You're wet quite and you should be quite proud little one judging from my examination you only wet your diaper and you didn’t go poopy in it.  For a toddler you are one step closer to being a big girl. However I do believe that you will need to be changed into something a little more dryer. so that you don’t develop diaper rash here as I fear that your Pull-Ups will not hold another wetting from you ” The boy explained to the girl.

 

The nurse now stepping into this lovely scene of the two “Let’s put you dear into a proper diaper now and get you out of that very wet Pull-Up so you can be a more comfortable baby. Doctor would you be so kind as to take her Pull-Up off while I go and get her a proper diaper and the changing supplies? Oh and don’t forget that you have to give her a ‘Bottle’ when you are ready to start changing her.”

 

This signalling to the girl on the table that the naughty babysitter feels confident that the girl on the table had push through her embarrassing feeling enough now to where she can do it now. The girl on the table was going on her own and she felt confident enough to ask the boy to to take his cock out and to fuck her. It was up to her now to make the first move in this game of doctor. She is now taking her first steps into having the boy of her dreams pop her cherry and having him be the first to take her virginity.

 

The boy look at the nurse in the room and nodded in agreement that it was time. The babysitter then left the room to get the needed to changing supplies of the girl’s Pull-Up and to give them both some much needed alone time. The babysitter begins to leave after seeing and finishing the setting up the atmosphere that has being sexually charged. By seeing the sexual intentions from the boy and seeing the girl giving into the pleasure that she was getting the boy when she squirm showing signs that she wanting him to take it farther than merely touching.

 

The boy then looked down at the girl and then at the Pull-Up. The boy now more than eager to rip that Pull-Up off the girl then began to reach over to a side and tear apart a side of the Pull-Up.The boy now being hard as a rock and about ready to burst. The boy almost spewing his hot cum in his pants as he then began to reach over for the other side of the Pull-Up.

 

After tearing the side of the Pull-Up the boy slowly peels back the wet Pull-Up to reveal a smooth and soft glistening pussy. A trail of a clear liquid hanging onto the Pull-Up can be traced back to the girl's slit as he opened up the Pull-Up like a diaper. No doubt that it was from the girl’s special spot as it gillessen when he opened it. The girls hot and dripping wet cunt now primed and ready for what is about to come.

 

The girl’s vagina now visible by the torn opened Pull-Up. The boy now has a clear view of the girls pussy seeing it untouched from any boy’s cock, and knowing that no boy before him as seen this sight that was granted to him this day.  The boy was not able to see any hair on the pretty folds of pussy or for that matter in the surrounding area of where her forbidden fruit has was.

The sight of it was more lovely than he could have ever imagined as he gazed upon the girl’s forbidden fruit. The boy moves closer to her pussy, close enough to where the girl can feel his breath on her dripping wet moist cunt as if he was going to take a bite of the girl’s forbidden fruit. The boy lingered there, staring and memorized by the beauty of the girl’s hairless cunt up close.

 

“Hmm, Doctor your breath, that tickles.” She Whimpers while clutching tightly and burying her face into the Plush Stuff toy breathing a little harder into the toy as she could feel his breath on her dripping wet cunt.

 

The boy puts his hands on either side of the girl’s vagina and places his thumbs on the smooth lips of her slit and slowlys spreads them apart for a closer look inside. There he sees the girl’s hymen, showing him proof that no boy has entered her yet. The boy draws even closer to the girl’s slit examining it, taking it all in for how it looks and the smells of the girls beatiful pussy.

 

“Hmm.. can I have my ‘Ba Ba’ now please” asked the girl.

 

The boy barely lifts his head up looks up over her pussy to make eye contact with the girl. He snapped out of trance that he was in and begin to look for her bottle.

 

“Please don’t tease me Doctor I want my ‘Ba Ba’ now please” the girl said again this time being a little more needed.

 

The boy then looking at the girl and followed her gaze to his boner inside of his pants. The boy then got the clue that she wanted to suck on his rock hard cock. The girl threw her plushy to the floor and gave the motion of grabby hands as a baby would do when they would want something.

 

The boy then began to unbutton his shorts and began to then side them down while  also making sure to grab his underwear along the way. He slid them down past his thighs to his ankles and toss them off to a corner of the dining room. As soon as the boy’s stood up straight the girl could see his cock sprang up, sticking out like a flagpole for all to see. The boy still well lubricated as he was still leaking precum from his rod from earlier.

 

The girl made her grabby hands motion again towards the boy to get him and his rock hard flagpole of a cock to come closer for her so she can see his beautiful rock cock better. The boy got right next to her on the table with his hard erect cock just inches away from the girl's face, her eyes still glued to his cock as his eyes was to her glistening wet pussy.

 

“Please… Please Doctor…. I would like it if you feed me Doctor.” she asked as she was still a little timidly and shy from asking him to do this acts but pushing through it to fulfill her desires.

 

The boy eagerly nodded in agreement and this time he taken the hint that she wanted to suck on his cock. So he got close enough to where the girl could take his cock inside her mouth. The girl began to lick on his shaft going all the way up to his tip and back down to the base of it like a kid with a giant lollipop. Her hands reached over and has began to pleasure him in ways that he never thought was possible. One hand was then going up and down his shaft jerking him off while the other was fondling his balls. Her small little mouth began giving kisses and sucking on the tip of his cock like a jawbreaker. The girl acting now like how a little baby would be trying to suck on their paci or a lollipop in their mouth. The girl sucking hard on his cock as if she was trying to use his cock as a straw and suck out his delicious seed from you would a milkshake or getting to the center of a lollipop.

 

The boy now lost in pleasure and almost ready to blow his load from the sweet girl laying down on the table. He can feel his balls tighten up as he knew that he was to give in to pleasure and now was about to blow his load. The boy moves his hand towards the girl’s shirt and then begins to pull it up exposing the pair of perky set of tits that he had fondled earlier during their game. The boy begins to gently massage the perky mounds, trying to give some of the pleasure that he is feeling back to the girl. The girl seeing the boy is at his limit begins to go faster wanting for him to cum in her mouth.

 

A hot stream of his cum had found its way up and began going through his cock. The boy pulled his cock out of her mouth and began to equaculate. Three to four jets of his hot cum squirted out of his cock and land on all over the girl’s perky breast. The boy now in heaven from cumming is now bent over the girl laying on the table.

 

“Doctor, that’s not fair I’m hungry!” She said with a pouting face however very pleased with herself that she was able to make him blow his load.

 

“Doctor can you lay down on the table too? I want to.. I want you too give me kisses… on my ‘Kitty’ please” the girl said while still freshly covered in his cum. This now having made sure that the girl’s slit was dripping wet and flooded with ecstasy from it being fondled with earlier in her wet Pull-Up and then having it being torn off by the boy along just now being covered in his cum. Her cunt was now hungry for more so now than ever before for the boy’s to partake in the girl’s forbidden fruit with his cock.

 

The boy complied with her request and climb up onto the table and started to settle in to lay down beside her on the table next to her. The boy began to now start pushing off the plushy toys and the heavily soaked Pull-Up that she was wearing off the side of the table and to the floor. You could have heard a loud thud as the used Pull-Up had hit the ground. The girl then got on top of him with her cunt facing right in the boy’s face. The girl goes back to work on his cock to make is hard again and now she able to taste his sweet cum on his cock as she began bring it back from the being limp after he had equaculated all over her. She began began to take his cock it all the way down to the base of his cock. The boy again unable to resist her charms and her ways with his cock.

 

The boy begins licking her pussy, sucking on it as if he to was sucking on a lollipop of his own now. The boy spreading the folds of her cunt to try to find the sweet spot. The boy find her clitouris and begins to suck on it and rubs his tongue on it during the same time. the boy cleaning as if he was getting her ready for the next part of her doctor’s examination.

 

“Lil One, Is there in other problems that you are having? We have to be thoroughly sure here” asks the boy.

 

“Hmm, Nooo.. Nooo there isn’t” the girl moans while talking around his cock in her mouth.

 

The boy wasn’t satisfied with the girls answer “Are you sure?”

 

“Hmm… Hmm...” the girl still not letting go of his cock so as to not miss her chance this time to get a taste of the boy’s semen.

 

The boy begins again lick her her clean again but this time instead of going for her pussy he goes for her sweet little asshole. The girl shocked at this as she could feel the boy lick her asshole clean. The boy begins to suck on it and stick his tongue inside her as if to taste her. The giving out lustful moans as her ass is being played with. The boy then takes a finger and then slowly starts to penetrate her asshole. The girl least out a lustful moan as she is now being finger fucked by the boy.

 

The girl in heaven and is about to cum from what the boy is doing to her little body and love it so much. The girl then decides not to be out done by the boy and decides take it a step further for pleasuring the boy and decides to return the favor. She starts putting a finger or two inside of him as well and then begins to finger fuck his ass as well while still taking his cock deep inside her small little mouth.

 

“Hmm, I like my ‘Ba Ba’... This taste so good… Hmm” the girl said in a lustful voice

 

The boy now being on the verge of cumming from having the girl taken his cock in her mouth that feels like a silk purse while being sucked on and being finger fucked. Minutes then turned into seconds as he can feel that any minute that he can no longer hold it inside of him any longer. His hot cum he thought it’s going to come and he’s going to squirt it into the girl’s heavenly mouth.

                                       

“Lil one… I’m… I’m about to… to cum… hmm” moaned the boy as he was still trying to stay in character.

 

“So am I… Let’s cum together then...” The girl moan back to the boy while trying to talk around his cock as she replied

 

The girl now began to go faster on his cock as she could feel the pleasure welling up inside of her also. She was going to do it she thought, she was going to have her first orgasm from the heavenly pleasure from the boy. She’s finally going to get a taste of the center of boy’s lollipop the girl thought.

 

The boy couldn’t take it anymore as he felt his hot cum raising up from his balls and then making it way through his cock. Heading up to the girl’s ready and eager waiting mouth for the boy’s hot creamy milkshake. This time for sure the girl was determined and made sure that she was going to taste his hot cummy milkshake. The boy had nowhere to go and couldn’t pull out this time as he laid flat on the table under the girl. As he felt his hot cum finding it  way out again and beginning to make the journey from deep from his balls to reach the surface this time into the girl’s ready and eager mouth.

 

The boy grew stiff as a board as his hot cum had jetted out of his cock and coated the insides of the young girl’s  mouth over and over with each new jet of hot cum that was coming out of his cock. This sending the girl over the edge as she was getting a taste of his delicious hot thick milkshake and began sending waves of pleasure through her body as she orgaismed again and again. Her pussy convulsing with each wave of pleasure as she had her own climax finally and began to start squirting her cum all over the boy’s face with each wave of pleasure while as he was is emptying his load into the girl’s gullet.

 

The girl trying to gulp down as much of his hot cum as she can that is jetting into mouth. It’s coating every part of the back of her throat with each jet, each squirt of cum coming from the boy’s cock. The boy jetting two, three, four times until the boy had finished emptying his seed into the girl's mouth. The girl was milking his cock for as much as she can get from the boy. Now her mouth still full as she tried to swallow his cum. However some of the boy’s seed starting to spill out of the girl’s mouth and went down the side of his cock from the amount cum that the boy being milked out of his cock that the girl could not swallow all of it in time.

 

There both of them lying on the table in heavenly pleasure from what they felt when they both orgasimed. The mouth girl’s mouth now dripping with the boy’ hot cum, along with the boy’s now cock drenched in a mixture of the girl’s saliva and his cum. The boy laying there with his face covered in the girl’s cum from her orgasm both are trying to catch their breath. The girl twirls around after a moment after she gains enough strength to face the boy and then she straddling him as if she was on a saddle for a horse. His cock lying flat tummy with the girl’s pussy on top of it.

 

“I think that my ‘kitty’ is hungry for some of your special milk. Would you please give it an injection to make sure that that it doesn’t go hungry, Please Doctor.” The girl says while looking at the boy as cum is coming out of her mouth. The girl moving her hips back and forth over his cock again and again to get him hard as a rock again.

 

It did not take long for the boy to get hard again after he blew his load the second time into the girl's mouth. The girl writhing on his cock couldn’t take it any more as she wanted his cock inside of her .

 

“Doctor I want my… No I need that injection now.” She moans out to the boy now more than determined to get his cock inside of her. Showing the boy that she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

 

The boy nodded in agreement as he was more than happy in wanting to fuck her now more than anything right now. The girl grabs his cock and begins to place it inside her dripping wet slit. A little hard at first as the boy was so big compared to her little hole. She did not have her ‘Cherry Popped’ yet but now she was determined to have him take her virginity and now is that time the girl said to herself.

 

She could feel the barrier that kept her a virgin by the feeling of the tip of his cock as it tried to enter her. Slow finding the right position to take his cock she goes down on the boy’s shaft to pop her cherry. She felt his cock enter and finally her hymen gave way to the boy’s cock as it ented her. As it was happening, there she was filled with feelings of pain from having her cunt being filled by a big massive cock for the first time and yet there was a sense of pleasure at the same time.

 

The girl slowly taking the boy’s hard cock as it enter her as if she was entering a hot tub of bath water. She is straddling the boy while going all the way done to his base of hard erect cock as if she was sitting on a saddle of a horse. She just stayed there continuing to sit on top of him like being on top of a horse.

 

She was getting a feel for the boy’s cock now inside of her little cunt now. While she was sitting on his cock, making adjustments like how she would on a saddle trying to get comfortable sitting on his cock. Until she felt comfortable enough and when the pain has subsided she would begin taking the horse out for a long hard ride, to begin the fucking of the boy of her dreams.

 

The boy was now feeling his hard cock being swallowed up, being enveloped by the girl’s tight cunt now. Feeling was like a tight silk purse wrapped around his hard swollen cock and sending waves of pleasure as she went down.

 

The girl starts to make her move as the pain has started to go away. The girl now going up and down on his cock, and then back and forth when she is at the base of his shaft and she repeats the same again and again. The girl is picking up the peace ever so slightly with each time as if she was riding on his hard cock like a horse and taking the horse out from a trotting pace to a steady gallop while out on the trails.

 

The boy sits up and begins to kiss the girl on her lips of her mouth. The boy still able to taste his seed on her lips and the inside of her mouth. Both of the start to grab each of their shirts and takes them off. The boy now having a clear view of the girl’s tits goes to them and starts to lick the cum that he equaculated onto the earlier and then began attach himself onto her tits. The boy begins to suck on them like a little baby.

 

“I’m the one that's supposed to be the baby here” the girl said in between baited breaths as the boy began lose control and continues to sucks on her tits like a newborn babe that is suckling on their mother tit for the first time.

 

The boy pushes the girl onto her back onto the table and begins to do some thrusting of his own. Both of them having waves of pleasure comes over them as the boy now pounding his hard cock into the girl as if he was trying to get to the bottom of her vagina. Almost at his limit to cum again, the boy keeps slamming his cock deeper and deeper inside the girl’s cunt trying so hard to hold back to cum until the last possible moment until he would have no choice but to give into and empty his seed inside of the girls pussy. The girl now feeling his cock with each deep thrust as he is hitting her womb at the back of her cavity. Each thrust she's letting out a moan of pleasure and how good she feels

 

“I can’t  hold out for much longer” murmured the boy as he has reached his limit, on the verge of the tipping point for the boy to begin painting the walls inside of the girl’s pussy.

 

The girl wraps her legs around the boy locking them into place. Leaving the boy no chance to pull out of her as she is continuing being bottoming out by the boy’s cock “Inside… I want you to cum inside of me this time… I want your cum to paint my pussy.”

 

With the boy unable to pull away, unable pull out of her honeypot, the boy just nods in agreement for understanding of the girl wanting him to spewing his hot seed inside of her and paint her walls inside of her virgin pussy with his hot cum for the very first time, inside of  her deepest part of her womb. The boy began to picked up the pace to began his final push to go over the edge and spew his hot cum out of his cock and into the ready and waiting girl that has been playing the part of the good little baby. Again the begins to starts feeling his cum yet again finding its way to his cock. His seed coming up and emptying yet again his balls to making the journey through his cock to its final destination. He slammed his cock inside the girl one final time and grew stiff as a board. He could feel his seeds journey coming to it’s end and having no choice but to go into the girl’s ready, hungry pussy.

 

The boy’ seed began jetting out of him and coating the insides of her filling her up to capacity. Thus feeling the boy cum inside sent the girl over the edge and she had cum a second time. The boy now feeling the convulsion this time from her orgaism this time as he could feel the girl's cunt trying to squeeze out every last drop of cum from his cock with each wave of pleasure, each contraction that sent the girl a wave of pleasure.

 

They lay there a for a moment and the boy’s penis was still inside the girl it slowly has lost the will to continue the fight. After a while they roll over to where the girl is on top again however this time was different. This time they snuggled with each other in a loving embrace as they did not have the strength to do much moving. The boy’s penis finally slid out of the girl and giving the boy a slight moan as the tip of his penis now is extremely sensitive. Both of them was content on how the game had ended as they both happy faces to show it. The nervousness when they started to play doctor and baby went away and they were content on what had just happen.

 

“Do you think doctor that you could give my ‘Kitty’ another injection?” the girl ask half exhausted from having sexfor the first time.

 

“So you wanted the good ‘Doctor’ to give you another ‘injection’ to make your ‘Kitty’ feel better now then do you?” the shocked as the kids hear a voice come from across the room.

 

Both of them sat up and look over in shock to see the babysitter that left to get the baby supplies for the girl’s changing had come back into the room. Little did they know that they were there being watched by her the whole time that they were going at it.

 

“If the good ‘Doctor’ is going to feed your ‘Kitty’ then the good doctor may want to have a ‘glove’ on before your ‘Kitty’ can get another injection. We may not want your ‘Kitty’ having ‘Kittens’ before she is ready to.” said the babysitter

 

The babysitter got up from the corner that she was hiding in and looking as if she was out of breath as well. She had adjusted her skirt as she got up and began to walk over to the two on the table.

 

“How long have you been there?” they both tried to ask.

 

“Before the little doctor here was able whip his cock out to give you your ‘Ba-Ba’ is about the time I came back in to enjoy the show.”

 

The girl starts blushing at the thought of just having sex in front of her babysitter. She was getting little excited and also a little embarrassed at the same time from the thought of doing those naughty things in front of her.

 

The girl rolls over onto her back and now some of the boy’s cum can still be seen on the side her mouth running down her cherry red cheeks and now more obvious her little cunt.

 

Before she began to attend to the little ones she went into the kitchen grab something out of her handbag and then grabbed a cup of water. She brought them over and then gave the items to the young girl and instructed her to swallow it. She gave the young girl a morning after pill as it were as a just incase so that she really won’t get pregnant from the boy having sex with her during this summer break.

 

“Well it’s time to put the little one back into her diaper. Young man would you like to be put into a diaper as well?” asked the Babysiter.

 

“Yes Please… I would… like it if you put me into a diaper” the boy said without giving it a second thought catching his breath still as he turned his gaze to the girl.

 

“It would seem that I have ‘two’ babies now that would need to be put in diapers.” The kids chuckled as the babysitter came closer to the changing supplies on the table, getting ready to put them in diapers. “Well how is going to be first then?”

 

“I think that he should go first since he looks more like baby right now and can’t move” said the girl.

 

“Hmm, Now I wonder whose fault that is?” said the babysitter.

 

The boy after going through all that it was just as the girl had said was true. The boy lying naked and exhausted on the table, he was truly unable to move on his own will power without help from another person. He truly was like a real baby unable to do anything in this state.

 

The babysitter grabbed some of the baby wipes, and began cleaning his still sensitive penis. The babysitter began at the tip and he let it be known that he was sensitive there still as he let out a moan. As the babysitter was cleaning the tip of his cock and it gave him a tingling jolt of pleasure going through his body.

 

The babysitter had cleaned his cock from the tip and then began going all the way down to the base of his shaft. Making sure to get every last drop of his and the girl’s nectar off of his cock. Also the babysitter made sure to give a good cleaning of the boy’s shitter as well . She made sure to clean everywhere, she clean the rim of his shitter, and also going inside of his shitter a bit. She was close enough to his sphincter before penetrating the boy’s inners making sure that he was clean there.

Afterwards she lifted his legs to get his backside and place a diaper under him before she lowered him down. The boy had moved his thumb by his mouth and the girl had pushed his closer to his mouth and the boy began to suck on it like a real baby while she was putting him in his baby diaper.

 

Next she grabbed the baby oil and began to drizzle it around. Making sure that she everywhere, his limp cock, his balls and making sure to penetrate all the way down the crack of his. This was to make sure that he would would have his diaper area with a proper coating to protect him from diaper rash.

 

She began to rub in the baby oil in and the boy’s little flagpole had started to rise again. However the babysitter satisfied with leaving him at half mast and wanting for more attention as his penis become hard again she then draped the front of the diaper over him and tapped him up. After she was done she gave the boy a raspberry on his tummy making him laugh. She then goes close to his ear so no one else could ear and then begins to whispers something into his ear that only he alone could hear making him turn beet red.

 

Now the babysitter then procedded to began changing the girl. She noticed the when she turned to the girl that she had her legs as far back to her head as she could. As if to preserve all of the sperm that the boy had equaculated into her.

 

“So what is this I see?” asked the babysitter.

 

“Just getting ready for you to put me in a diaper.” She said while trying to hide her face from what it really meant to say.

“Really, It looks to me  like you are trying to keep every last drop of his delicious hot cum inside your ‘Kitty’ there. Hmm, Maybe you have a crush on this boy and you loved it when he was the first boy ever that had equaculated inside of your pussy for the first time.”The babysitter said know that was the case.

 

After embarrassing the girl in front of the boy by saying what the ‘little’ girl meant to say. Afterwards the babysitter then began to repeat the process with the girl. The babysitter began wiping her down her fold and making sure to get her clitours extra attention. Thus now giving her another shiver of pleasure coursing through her body.

 

The babysitter finished cleaning around the girls precious folds just leaving her slit that has been filled to the brim with the boy’s sperm alone. She began to powdered her and then made sure that the baby powder well rubbed. The girl giving out little moans and squirms bit by bit as she is being fondeled by the babysitter.

 

After the babysitter had her fun with wiping and powdering the girl’s pink pearl. With that the babysitter then closed up the diaper and gave her a raspberry too and whispered “Next time I want to join in on your little fun too.” She then lick the cum off the girl's face as it turned a beet red like the boy’s.

 

She then went out to the baby cabinet that she stocked up earlier grabbed a pair of baby pink and baby blue overalls and two white snap crotch onesies that have been modified for the kids and began to dress them. She began to place the onesie over their heads and fished their arms through the onesie while all the while she would play peek-a-boo as if they were like real baby for each of them.

 

The overalls that she was using on the little ones have been modified to give them a more babish feel. The girl had added some Disney baby prints to them to make them look like a big toddler and also snaps up the legs seams to where the kids diapers were at so she can get to their diapers quicker for them to get changed faster without having to strip them every time. She then tethered the Paci to their overalls so that when they were done sucking on them they would still be with them and also so she wouldn’t find them on the floor somewhere in the house.

 

“Did you two have at least have a good time ‘Playing Doctor’ at least?” the babysitter asked while she was finished dressing the new babies and placing a Paci in their little mouths. She knelt down and picked up some of the plushy toys that fell onto the ground and gave it to the little ones that were on the table still that were eagerly waiting to go and play their own private game now.

 

They both nodded being content with their game of doctor already trying to think up what other wild games they could play while sucking on their Paci. Each now holding a plush stuffy toy and dressed as if they were like a real baby now.

 

“Good then, why don’t you babies go play while I go make lunch for all of us then and remember don't play around with your diapers. I’m the only one that's allowed to change you so if need to go pee-pee you can use your diapers and to come immediately to me to get changed however try to use the potty if you have to go poopy because you might be in your diaper for a while if you don’t tell me that you need to go.” Explained the babysitter as she was hoping to not have any stinky babies.

 

“Oh and if you are going outside in the backyard you would want to keep your clothes on on so it doesn’t look like a ‘Baby's’ Gone-Wild video with just your diapers on.” As the babysitter continued to explain as she then bent over and grabbed the used Pull-Up that was tossed aside during their little game and tossed it into the trash.

 

She then gave thought about what she said about the Gone-Wild part for a second and it was just as she said when she was watching them. They definitely went wild without a care in the world and blocked out everything that was happening around them. Also it would seem that they did not notice that she was masturbating and getting her freak on while watching them either.

 

The kids hopped off the table and wobble a little from having exerted themselves maybe just a little bit too much from their little game of doctor. They then began and went on their merry old way without a care in the world clad in their baby outfits with their plush stuffies in one hand.

 

“Nah, I think that we will go to the Nursery to play some more games until lunch time.” said the young girl while speaking around her Paci. The Young girl now grabbing and holding the young boy's hand to lead the way to the nursery on the second floor of the house. As if she was now some sort of a leader now going and setting out on an exhibition for exploring new lands and leading the way on some sort of grand new adventure .

 

“Alright I’ll call you when it’s ready then.” as the babysitter was telling her diapered babies as she went into the kitchen.

  
“Also if you’re going to get stuff out of the Baby room please be quiet so that you don’t wake up the other "little one's" up in there as she just went ‘down’ to take her nap.” the babysitter said to the kids going up the stairs.


	2. The Daydreamer and Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa Allen is doesn't feel that well or so she say and takes a trip to the girl's locker room only to discover that there are boys in there masturbating with some of the girls things. One of the boy's happens to be her crush.

## \- The Daydreamer and Gym Class -

* * *

 

Early in the summer months, a week right before the last days of school to be let out for summer break. Lisa, a girl with dark red hair that has blond highlights has been working on setting out to get a golden tanned body. Whenever she had the spare time she would go onto the second floor balcony to where no one could see and do some sunbathing out of the view of prying eyes and mostly did this when her parent weren’t around.

 

Lisa would go in the nude for the sunbathing because she wanted a tan with no lines this year because Lisa wanted to rock her new Bikini summertime swimsuit. Lisa had picked out just for this 4th of July summer break and was hoping that it would seduce a certain boy’s eye and catching his attention.

 

This boy, this special someone that Lisa is trying to catch the attention of is about as tall as Lisa and has blonde hair with blue eyes. He is thin and has an athletic body and has a dreamy completion. The boy looks like he would be a heartbreaker when he grows up. For Lisa he is a dream of what every girl in her class would like about her age. The boy also is the sub captain of the Youth Kendo team in the local area and is a quarter finalist in the national league.

 

However Lisa wants to do something to make this 4th of July summer break that would stand out from the rest with this boy that is her special someone. This special someone being a boy that Lisa has known since they were still in diapers. Lisa had finally thought that this would be the summer, the summer to tell the boy named Tommy how she felt about him. Lisa was hoping that the swimsuit would help with Tommy in wanting her and that she loved him.

 

Each year during their summer break Tommy and Lisa would end up at some point during their break before spend time with each other during the break before they would head back to school. They would be together a couple of days or more doing stuff just the two of them during their summer break and this 4th of July break would be no different.

.

These breaks have gotten them closer over the years with each summer break. They would spend time doing activities together like camping with each others family’s, Going out to places like Six Flags, staying at a someone’s house for a week or the weekend, and so on. Where you find one you are bound to find the other not to far behind, they were inseparable.

 

Lisa when they were younger that they would remember times that they would go out on playdates with their families. When they were little kids they would go out to the city parks, the local zoos, go to camps together and above all else her favorites would have to be the slumber parties that they had together. For her those were the best of times as she would be able to snuggle next to him while they watched a movie or slept together in the same bed.

 

As they got older they still did a lot of things together still but the overnight slumber parties that she loved to do had happened less and less as time went on. When the sleepovers did happen when they were older over summer break the adults would make sure to put the girls and boys that were staying over in separate rooms. So this way they wouldn’t be find any of the kids exploring each others bodies. They thought that it might be a little embarrassing having to explain to the kids why a boy’s penis gets hard as a rock when a boy is lying next to a girl in bed. The same for the girls for having being seen by the tity fairy.

 

The kids were getting were starting to be around that age for changes with their bodies and the changes would be more noticeable from when they were younger. So the adults thought that the kids might get curious about the changes of their bodies and of those of the opposite sex and walk in on the kids with them being naked.

 

It kinda was not as fun after that as they were now sleeping in separate rooms. However Lisa and Tommy would still cuddle with each other while watching movies but they wouldn’t be able to know when they went to bed. Every once in a while Tommy or Lisa would try to sneak into the other's room.

 

Lisa and Tommy have tried in the past to get in bed and sleep together in the others person's room, they also did it if they wanted to stay up and talk before sleeping together in the same bed. They were almost caught a couple of times trying to sneak into the other's room as one was on the second floor and the other on the first with their parents being able to have a clear view of the staircase in the living room.

 

Some of those slumber parties happened however at her older cousin’s Sarah’s house and those to her were the best ones when she was with Tommy. Whenever they were over there they were always put in diapers because Lisa’s Aunt Katie did was not wanting to wash more sheets than she had to from having one too many bedwetters in the same place.

 

One of her cousins at the time was a constantly wetting the bed However Lisa did not mind being put back into a diaper for the sleepovers because the diapers made her feel like she was a baby again. She always enjoyed those trips going out to her cousin Sarah’s place and being put in diapers because she felt that she was living out a secret part of her life.

 

That was right there was part of another one her deep secrets. It was to have the boy of her dreams to put her into a diaper and do all kinds of things. Still she thought she would not know how to ask the boy even after she would confess her feeling to him about having him putting a diaper on her. She would be still be too embarrassed to ask even Tommy. Even after she overcame her shy feelings to confess to the boy about her feeling to him to then tell him that she also has a thing for diapers and that she wants him to put a diaper on her.

 

For Lisa it was weird for her to think that a girl her age asking her parents to be be put into diapers for no good reason but for the sheer pleasure of it she thought that she would be considered a freak by her parents and other family members. That’s why she loved the overnight parties at her cousin’s place. She felt that she could be normal without feeling guilty about her love of diapers. Lisa did slip up one time in front of Sarah and ever since then Sarah has kept her secret about her “baby” side.

 

On occasions however during her many adventures with her job being the ‘babysitting’ for the local kids in her area. It gave Lisa chance for her to swipe a few items like some changing supplies, Paci, Daytime diapers, Overnight diapers, or even possible some Pull-Ups and she would save them for her private collection.

 

If her parents had ever found them she could explain them away by saying something along the lines of “that they were ‘probably’ left by the parents or the parents must have ‘forgot’ to grab them and that she would give it back or keep it handy until the next time she would babysit the kid”.

 

Whatever the case may be she did hide a few of the items like the diapers and other baby items that she could get away with. Items that wouldn’t be missed by the parents. Lisa did made a couple hidden compartments inside of her room to hide some of her ‘baby treasures’ from her friends and most of the family.

 

Sarah however knows of her love for diapers and thinks of it as a cute thing to be in. While some of her other family member might not be as so open minded of the situation however Sarah would help her out and go out of here way at times and treat her as a baby from time to time. Sarah would even help out Lisa and get a few of the baby items like the baby bottles and feed Lisa like a baby during their sleepovers.

  


Lisa has had feeling for Tommy grow more and more for the longest time now and she gave it a lot of thought and that now she wants to have their relationship get even closer relationship. She wanted a real relationship to where their relationship to be like a pair of lovers. She also has a real desire in wanting to have a relationship with the boy to wear she is a baby and he is the daddy in an real age and diaper play setting, even more so she wants to have it to were here daddy would fuck her with her Pampers on anytime that she was a naughty little girl.

 

Lisa would dream of the boy that she love almost every night, and every night that she dreams of him deflowering her as a lover would and dreaming of being a baby.  Having him engage with her by doing some age play or even some diaper play with her. Dreaming every night that one day that they will be joined in a lovers embrace and leading being together for the rest of their lives.

 

That is her one desire, that her heart wants fulfilled during this summer break. All Lisa would have to do to spend this summer with this special someone as a pair of lovers now is to confess her true feelings to him and even tell him an even scarier secret of her secret desires of doing age and diaper play with the boy. She wanted him to fuck her fulfilling her desires of finally being his lover but also being put in a diaper by him and him having his way with her.

 

The one problem that is greatly standing in Lisa’s way for having these dreams come true, is that she has to overcome her shy tendencies. When confessing her feelings to Tommy she would freeze up and have a hard time letting the words come out expressing how she feel towards him. Lisa has wanted to confess her love for him so many time before they are let out for summer break, however she is very shy when it come to matters of the heart.

 

Lisa has a hard time letting people know how she truly feel towards them and that she has a diaper fetish. Lisa believes and thinks that if she told anyone about her true self, about her having secret desires of wearing diaper that she would be laughed at and made fun of and die from embarrassment. Lisa considered that her diaper fetish is something that might be considered weird and turn him off for him, but still Lisa wants to tell him about how she truly feels and is willing to take that chance by telling him her secret desires.

  
  


The school bell rang signaling the of the period thus snapping her out of her daydream of what she wanted to do over summer break and bring her back to the real world. Lisa grabbed her bag and began packing it up to get ready to start walking out of the classroom that she now done with so she could go to the next class. After she gathered her things she began to go the gym as her next class was her afternoon PE class.. As she went to her afternoon PE class she waited around for some of the other girls so that she would not be the only girl in the locker room,.

 

Lisa has been hearing some naughty roamers from some of the girl’s in her class to where their panties have been turn up in different places in the locker room. Some of the panties that they have found were wet or moist that have been soaked with something slimy and sticky that they have never felt before or seen before and they can only guess what it is. Other times for what has happened in the past for the worse cases is that their panties have gone completely missing from their locker in the locker room and their personal gym bags.  

 

Some of the girls that have their panties missing would have walk around wearing nothing because they did not think to bring a spare set of panties. Lisa herself had to do that once before and it made her feel really embarrassed and felt awkwardly uncomfortable that day because the only thing that she had to wear that day was the school uniform skirt. Any good gust of wind or a boy that had the bright idea of flipping her skirt as some of the younger boys at the school would have a tendency to do they would have had a really good view of her bare pussy slit.

 

Lisa felt safer with the other girls around and if it happened again to wear her panties would go missing she had two spare set hidden on the inside of her desk and another inside of her gym locker in a ziplock bag as a just in case. The other girls came in and she began changing along with them. Shortly after they changed they left the locker room to start getting lined up for roll call. The PE teacher split them up into groups two groups of twelve and then broken down even further by having two teams of six. They were getting split up to play a game of volleyball. Lisa loved to play however she decide to opt-out today and gave the excuse that she was feeling under the weather because she was on her period.

 

Which was a lie because she did not have one yet but some of the other girls was using that excuse so that none of the boys can see their breast bounce up and down because of the jumping as some of them were top heavy. She on the other hand was not as big as the other girls but she wasn’t flat as a washboard yet either.

 

Lisa did wish that some of the boy’s did look at her that way with lustful eyes as they did with the other girls. She thought that is would make her feel more desirable and sexy to have the boys chase her but as far as she can tell none of them did. Lisa however only wanted one boy to look at her that way and that was her crush Tommy. Lisa didn’t know or rather to say wouldn’t know how to make Tommy feel that way as she had know idea how Tommy felt about her because he has been hanging out with his guy friends more often with her nowadays.

 

As PE was coming to an end she thought that she would get a head start and get changed ahead of the other girls. As she was heading back she heard some voices inside the girls locker room. Oh no Lisa thought the panty thieves are in there right now. She creak the door open to hear what’s going on now.

 

“Come on man Hurry up, the girls are almost done with Volleyball games”  Lisa heard someone say.

 

“Almost there… Just a little more… huh.. huh..” Lisa heard someone moan.

 

Lisa now more curious about what is going on slowly creeps inside the locker room being careful to close the door behind her so as to not to make a noise.

 

“Oh God I’m cumming… I’m cumming… ”

 

Lisa had moved around to see the what was going on and saw a couple of boys inside the girl’s locker room with their shorts down to their ankles sitting on the benches in front of their lockers each jerking themselves off. Lisa tired to get a clear look at the boys and she was shocked to see that she recognized one of them. She saw Tommy and he was sitting in front of her locker with his cock out in full view jerking himself off right in front of her of her very eyes.

 

“Come on Tommy hurry up”

 

“Huhh… Huhh… Ohhh Lisa”

 

Lisa now feeling hot and bothered from hearing Tommy thinking of her while he was jerking himself off. Lisa slid her hand into her gym shorts and began to start masurbating with her little cunt while looking at Tommy and his rock hard cock. She put her back to the wall with her head still looking at Tommy and now Lisa the with her other hand up her shirt and start playing with her breast. Lisa now masurbating with the thought that Tommy is jerking off to the thoughts of her.

   

“Oh God I’m cumming… Lisa I cumming on you… ” Tommy moan out load while he was imaging that he was spreading his seed on Lisa’s hot naked body.

 

With that Tommy had began to equaculate all over Lisa’s locker and then began moaning from the pleasure of him stroking his cock and thinking of cumming on Lisa’s bareskin while he was cumming. Then out of nowhere the boy’s hear a door closed and hear some of the girls that were out on the tennis courts. The boys then begin to panic and now Tommy having no time to clean up the cum off of Lisa’s locker.

 

Tommy pulled up his underwear and gym shorts, Tommy almost tripping as he began to run for the door along with the other boys. The boys heading for the opposite door where they could hear the girls coming in from. Lisa snapped out of her trans as well and moved around the corner. Her back now up against the lockers just in the nick of time as not to be detected by the boys as they were running out by the door were Lisa had came in at.

 

Tommy trying to catch up to the other boys was making his way out to the door. Tommy looking around at the corners and the opening breaks of the line of lockers while on his way to the door to see if he would be caught by any of the girls that just were coming in the girls locker room. Just as he is about to get to the door he turns for one final check and now he could see a girl’s gym shoe around the corner. Little to what Tommy had known as he went out the door was that the shoe that he saw was Lisa’s as she was hiding from the boys.

 

Lisa hears the door close from the last boy running out of the locker room. Lisa then quickly gets herself together and makes her way to her locker. Seeing the boy’s seed all over her locker, thinking fast Lisa grabs a spare pair of her favorite panties from the inside of her locker that's sealed inside a ziplock bag. Lisa then quickly wiped down the front of her metal school locker where Tommy’s cum was at on the outside of her locker, Lisa now getting  her panties soaking wet with the boy’s freshly hot equaculated seed on her locker.

 

Lisa tried to clean it up Tommy’s cum as best as she could so other girls don’t catch on to what went on inside the locker room. More importantly she did not want the other girls to know what took place in front of her locker. Lisa after finish wiping down the locker were the cum was at on her locker she quickly began to lick the areas up. Trying to make sure that it won’t dry on her locker, Lisa getting every drop she could so it would not leave a mystery stain on her locker when it drys.

 

Lisa still holding onto the cum soaked panties begins to places them back into a ziplock bag and tosses then into her bag. Doing this before any of the other girls would come over and see what she was doing.

 

Lisa began to calm down, she slowed her breathing, taking deep breaths in and out trying to get to her normal pace of breathing. Lisa then tried to act like as if nothing had happened in front of her locker, now trying to act as normal as possible. Lisa however still embarrassed and flush red from almost being caught mastubating by the boys and the girls that were coming into the locker room. Lisa pulls out a set of cloths before setting out to the showers so she could cool off.

 

Lisa now sexually frustrated after working up a sweat and getting so close to her climax and then all of the sudden she had to stop before she even hit her own climax as she had watched Tommy stroke his rod and spreading his seed all over her locker. The scene now playing over and over in her head as if she was seeing Tommy marking his territory from the other boys.

 

Lisa after that then began taking her clothes off to take a shower and to get ready for the next class. Lisa was now thinking about her new treasure that she had placed inside of her bag. All the while now Lisa is now seeing Tommy in a new light as she now knew that she was thinking of her while he was mastrubating.

 

Lisa’s little folds are still aching for a release as the rest of her body. Her nipples are hard as diamonds, starting to poke through her bra. Her now dripping with her sweet nectar. Her panties beginning to soak up the nectar leaking out from her little cunt.

 

While the girls were coming inside none of the girls noticed what had taken place in the girls locker room. They did not notice anything immediate out of place as the boys were careful not to disturb anything previously in the room from what Lisa had saw from earlier. The girls oblivious to the facts as four boys were masturbating inside of the girl’s locker.

 

More importantly the girls did not notice at all that Lisa’s nipples were piercing through the air, her cunt was leaking out her sweet nectar as she went past them to go off to the showers. Lisa is still hot and bothered from watching the boys that masturbated inside of the locker as she enters a showers. Lisa still covered in sweat from her earlier actives starts up a shower in one of the stalls. While the shower is getting to temperature Lisa in going in and out out of her new daydream of her and Tommy having sex right here inside of the locker room. Lisa begins to lather herself up and begins to wash herself all the while also forgetting to close the door to the stall

 

As Lisa is going in and out of her new daydream of Tommy having his way with her in the locker room one of her hands slips unconsciously to her secret flower. All the while Lisa’s dreaming of her and Tommy standing by the wall of lockers, with Lisa leaning her back against them. Tommy’s facing her, so close that they're almost touching. Lisa then begins to straddle his legs, as he bend his knees slightly. Lisa then begins to slides her back down the lockers to lower herself onto Tommy’s hard cock. Tommy slips his hands under her butt, as Lisa then wrapping her legs around his waist as she nestles herself at the base of his shaft. Lisa circles her arms around his neck as Tommy firmly press her back against the wall of lockers for leverage while he straightens himself up. Lisa imaging Tommy thrusting his hard cock deep inside of her, rocking her pelvis back and forth with his hands in tandem with his movements.

 

After a few minutes of that Lisa is now imaging Tommy wanting to try a new position. Tommy making the transition seamless as he squat down until Lisa’s feet reach the floor. Tommy performs a doggie-style spin, making Lisa feel super-naughty as he pulls out leaving just the tip of his cock inside of her of her for the next position. Lisa is now standing an arm's length away from the wall, facing it, with her legs now shoulder-width apart, and her knees slightly bent. Lisa bent over so her torso is at a right angle to the wall, parallel with the floor.

 

Her palms are now against the wall, as Tommy had entered her again from behind thrusting his full length of his cock inside of her. Lisa trying to make up for a minor height discrepancy, stand on her tippy toes until he's level with her little cunt. Lisa pushes back with one hand against the locker with each time with his thrusts. The other hand she reach down and stimulate herself even more from the ponding that she is getting.  


Lisa craving more intensity, bending farther towards the floor. Tommy now going in even deeper inside of Lisa than before as Lisa can now feel an increased pressure. Lisa straighten up slightly, imagining what each new angle of Tommy’s hard cock is doing as he is pounding her little cunt. She is imagining what each new position would feel like as if it’s providing new sensations for her to experience.

 

Finally Lisa imagines Tommy pressing her entire body into the wall of lockers. Lisa now on the verge of cumming as she imagines Tommy pounding her like nothing than before. Lisa trying to picture Tommy now cumming inside of her as he lets out a groan to finally signal equaculate and spread his inside of her.

 

“Girls we have five minutes until the bell rings!” an announcement came from one of the girls in the locker room.

 

The announcement breaking Lisa out of her daydream and bringing her back to reality. Lisa bent over in the shower stall and weak in the knees, she just now realising that she was masturbating again and this time it was inside shower stall with the door wide open for everyone to see if they were to walk by. Lisa now embarrassed with her face crimson red as has no time to finish washing herself quickly washed off the soap and went back to her locker to get dress for the next period  


As Lisa was going in and out of her daydream about Tommy she did not notice that one of the other girls was watching. The were watching her long before she hopped in the shower stall. The girl had walked in and saw her masturbating around the corner by her locker. Instead of confronting her about it more of the girls from gym class had came in. She heard some others inside of the locker room and heard the doors slam in a quick manner.

 

The girl then saw Lisa quickly go to her locker and pulled out a pair of panties and wiped her locker down and tossed them into her back. The girl saw that she was going to take a shower so she decide to do the same. This way they could be alone as she would go up to her and ask about why she was masturbating in the locker room and more importantly by her locker. Just as followed Lisa into the shower and was about to approach her she began to notice that one of Lisa’s hands were exploring her secret folds inside of the girls shower stall. She saw that Lisa was masturbating with herself again however this time she was doing it inside of the girls shower stall.

  
The secret observer then began to unconsciously wonder why she was in a hurry to toss her panties inside of her bag. Why was she masturbating inside of the girls locker room and more importantly in the shower stall with the door open to where everyone walking by could see her? She was wanting to know more about why she was masturbating here of all places and she was going to corner Lisa to find out more.


	3. The Teasing and The Confession

## \- The Teasing and The Confession -

* * *

 

Lisa was back to class in the final period for the day and it was a free period for the kids to do whatever they wanted for the moment Lisa was counting down the time as she was getting ready for the final bell for the day. Lisa’s mind playing back what Tommy doing front of her locker since PE. She could remember every detail of what had happened and interjected into the daydream what she wanted him to do to her with each new day dream of Tommy.   
  


This time Lisa had imagined Tommy taking her panties off and tossing them aside as he then began to have sex with her lying flat on the benches inside of the locker room. She has had so many different daydreams with many different variations. Lisa dreamt that he would take her right there on the benches inside of the girls locker room by he locker to the inside of the community and private shower stalls.

 

Lisa’s hand began to instinctively started going to her secret flower unconsciously again. Without her realising it her hands slipped under her panties and rested on top of her fold of her flower now trying to feel how much nectar her flower was brimming with not thinking that she was still in school. Anyone that would turn their gaze in her direction would she her masturbating inside of the classroom.

 

“You must have be having a great day dream there, you're drooling all over yourself ther Lisa. You have been like this since PE class.” said Lucy a girl that’s Lisa’s best friend.

 

Lisa jumped a bit pulling her out of her dream land and she jerks her hand away from her soaked panties. Lucy and  Lisa are really close and could tell themselves mostly any kind of secret well mostly. They were as close as friends can be and spend their weekends together sometimes for a girls weekend.  
  
“No I’m not.” Lisa quickly says while she wipes the drool off her face.

 

“So what were you dreaming about? Were you dreaming about naughty things?” a curious Lucy asks.

 

“No I wasn't! I wasn't dreaming nothing like that!” Lisa says as her faces turns a crimson red from thinking about what Tommy did.

 

“Hmm… Doesn’t seem like nothing to me there Lisa. Come on you have to spill the beans. Does it have anything to do with Gym Class?” Lucy saying with a sheepish grin on her face.

 

Lisa still embarrassed and began to wonder what she meant about ‘Gym Class’ now “It’s Nothing like that… I’m telling you the truth here.!”

 

Lucy drops the subject for now however still not convinced that something is not going on because Lucy had caught Lisa masturbating two maybe three times now. The first time was when Lucy had went into the locker room and saw that Lisa was breathing heavy and covered in sweat. Lucy knew that Lisa was not playing volleyball in gym class and possible thought that she was masturbating in the locker room as some of the other girls in the class including her as she has done it before. Also it did not help Lisa's case in the locker room as Lucy could see Lisa’s special spot wet as they were getting ready to take a shower. 

 

The only thing that Lucy could think of is that she was doing something naughty in the girls locker room. Either playing hooky with one of the boys or possible one of the other girls. Lucy was determined to find out the truth. She decided then that she is going to have to do some recon and follow her home.

 

The second time she caught Lisa masturbating unnoticed was while they were in the Gym's shower stalls as she could definitely see her do the deed inside of the shower stall as she forgot to close the shower stall door. Lucy saw that Lisa was on the verge of orgaisming and was getting an itch that she needing scratching at. The final time just now as she saw Lisa pull her hand out of her skirt. Lucy was

 

“So does your cousin Sarah still going to be working as a babysitter at that daycare over the summer break this year?” Lucy asks as she changes the subject.

 

Lisa nodded “Yep, she does it every year, and this year I was going to go over there to help her out. This year though she’s not going to be doing it during the whole break though like most times however. We are planning on inviting some people over this year and was going to be having a sleepover sometime during the break. Why do you ask?” Her face still red from almost being caught with her hand in deep in her panties.

 

“Well I was hoping that you guys were not busy this year so I could come over and crash. I’ve got nothing better to do this year as our family plans to stay in the area anyway to do some camping in the backyard with the little kids this year until they get older. As much as I love them I would rather help babysit some kids then spend two weeks in the backyard.” Lucy replied

 

“Well I don’t know if you could at the daycare… Hmm… Maybe at the house you could… ” Lisa tired to reply

 

“Ohh… Wait!! Her number is still the same right? I could call and ask her ” Lucy thought aloud. With that she left Lisa and began thinking up a plan on how to get Lisa to spill the beans. Lisa now being puzzled wondering what that was about began to go back to her day dream and wait for the bell to ring so she could quickly go home.  
  
“Do you want to hang out today?” Lucy asked

 

“No I can’t… I have some … Homework that I get down before I can hang out today.” Lisa replied knowing that she was telling Lucy a lie as she wanted go straight home and give attention to her “Pink Pearl”.

 

Lucy knowing that was a lie went with it and began scheming to see Lisa at her house later. The final bell rang for school and Lisa quickly came home not paying attention that she was being followed. When Lisa got home she began locking the front door of the house and then she went straight to her room with her gym bag and threw it onto her bed.

 

Meanwhile Lucy walked up to Lisa house noticed that the door was locked. Instead of going home and try again later, Lucy pulled out a personal key that she got from Lisa from before and entered the house.

 

Lisa’s parents were working late today and were not expected to be home until later that day. Her twin brother Chris and her little sister Penny was staying at a friends house and won’t be home until later also so this gave her more than enough time for her to enjoy her new treasure.

 

Quickly she opened up her gym bag, pulling stuff out of it and tossing it to the side. Desperately looking through it to find her new treasure from earlier today from gym class. She emptied the entire bag and found the panties that she used to clean off her locker. Her favorite pair of panties are still moist with Tommy’s seed when when looking ather panties through the plastic ziplock bag. Lisa opened the bag and she could smell the scent of the boy’s seman coming out of the bag. Lisa reached down and pulled out of the bag the cum soaked pair of panties. She brings them so close to her face and she can now able to get a stronger smell his cum on her panites.

 

Lisa had went to her special spot where her baby treasures are at. She grabs the diapers and toss the out in plain view while she is looking for her Paci that she has hidden away in her treasure trove. Lisa finds one of the 36 month plus Nuks that she actually bought with her own money and begins sucking on it like a baby. As Lisa’s imagination took over as she sucked on the Paci she began to  imagine that this toddler’s Paci was actually Tommy’s hard cock that she just stuck in her mouth. Lisa tosses the cum soaked panties onto the bed as she knows that she will finally be able get the release that she has been aching for all day from the many times that she has been denied.

 

Lisa quickly begins to disrobe herself as she is taking of her school uniform piece by piece. Lisa frantically takes off her school’s blazer and tosses onto the floor. Next she goes she goes for her button up blouse almost ripping the buttons off in the process. After that she unbuttoned her skirt and grabbing the zipper and pulls it down, letting the skirt fall to her ankles. Lisa steps out with one foot and using the other to tossing it out of the way.

 

The final items that she still had left on her is a pair of white bikini style pair of panties along with a matching pull-over bra and the toddler Paci in her mouth. Lisa grabs the sides of her panites and slides them down past her knees then letting them go to drop the rest of the way. After that she takes one step out and does the same thing that with her skirt while she grabbing the the pull over bra and takes it off as well. 

 

Lisa now totally naked with a Paci in her mouth then plopped onto her bed and grabs the pair of panties that are soaked with Tommy’s cum. Lisa brings the moist treasure to her nose again and sniffing it deeply getting the scent of Tommy’s cum while she is frantically sucking on her Paci. Lisa still pretending that Paci is Tommy’s cock and imaging that she is suckling on his cock while she was trying so desperately to have an orgaism this time without being interrupted this time.

 

Lisa’s other hand went down to her honeypot and begins to finish what she started in the locker room, the shower, and the final period classroom. This time she thought she was going to get all of that pent up sexual frustration out and nothing was going to stop her this time. Lisa continuing to masturbate more fiercely than any time before now.

 

Lisa trying to reach the point of her heavenly bliss while she was taking in Tommy’s scent, fiercely tickling her pink pearl and imaging while sucking on Tommy’s hard cock using her Paci that was filling in for Tommy’s cock that she so desperately wants. Lisa trying to send her over the edge that she has been denied so many time before now that she did not however notice that someone else had enter her room.

 

“Well this does not look like any homework that I remember being assigned to do. What class gave you this assignment?” As Lisa heard a familiar voice coming from across the room to hear Lucy in the doorway giving Lisa a freight.

 

Lisa let out a yelp now frantic trying to get herself covered from the blankets on top of her bed and in the process falling to the ground with a thud. Lisa’s Paci came out of her mouth now as she was now quickly looking around the room and then she sees Lucy standing in the doorway of her room. Lucy now staring at the naked Lisa covered in just a blanket with a look of shock.

 

“How did you get in here! I know that I locked the front door to the house!” Lisa said with a surprise look. Almost as if Lisa was like a deer looking into a set of headlights to Lucy.

 

“Are you that much of a scatter brain Lisa? Your family paid me when you guys went out for a weekend to watch the dogs, and you personally gave me this key to keep for the next time.” Lucy replied back to the naked girl.

 

Lisa unable to think straight giving the situation was still giving  Lucy a deer in headlights look. This however gave Lucy the perfect time to see what Lisa was up to. She glances around and then she sees the panties that she saw Lisa tossed into her bag as well as her Paci. One of the other things that caught Lucy’s eye is Lisa’s secret stash of baby supplies scattered around the room.

 

Lucy gets close to Lisa’s cum soaked painties and her Paci and then begins to pick them up and hand them back to Lisa. As Lucy goes to pick up the panties that Lisa had by her face while she was masturbating she feels her hands getting sticky from Tommy’s cum that is still wet on Lisa’s panties. They didn’t have a chance to get dried out from being inside of that zip lock bag. The moisture from Tommy’s hot load on the pair of painties didn’t have a chance to dry out and just become another underwear stain. Instead Tommy’s cum was preserved inside of the ziplock bag as the moisture had nowhere to escape go, thus keeping Lisa’s panties wet with the boy’s seed.

 

Lisa now red face still sitting on the floor as Lucy was now piecing it together and now getting a better idea of what was going on during gym class. Lucy looking closer at the cum filled panities to get a whiff of them. Lucy recognizes the smell as a boy’s cum from having sniffed her little and older brother’s cum stained underwear from time to time.

 

“Lisa is this a boy’s cum that is on your panties?” Lucy asking as she nailed it right on the head.

 

Lisa now really turning red now as she hid her head under the blanket that she was covered in. Lucy now knowing that she hit the nail on the head now wanted to tease her so bad.  
  
“It’s…” Lisa unable to say that yes it’s Tommy’s cum

 

“Is this cum from a boy that is on your panties Lisa? Hmm… ” Lucy Still asking the Question pushing Lisa into further embarrassment.  
  
“How did you get boy cum on your panties?” Lucy asked as she got close to Lisa.

 

“Did it happen during Gym Class? Hmm… Was that the reason why you were breathing hard and covered in sweat when we both know you didn’t play volleyball? Was that the reason why your special spot was wet?” Lucy still getting closer to Lisa after each question.

 

“Who was the boy that left his seed on the inside of your panties?” Lucy whispered as she was within inches away now from Lisa.  
  
Lisa now dying from being embarrassed as she has been found out by her best friend.  
  
“Please go away… ” Lisa said now starting to cry under her blanket.

 

“Why? Come here and lay on the bed ms cry baby.” Lucy said in a stern voice acting as if she was ‘Mommy’ figure towards her.

 

Lisa in mostly a broken state unable to say no did what she was told as a little child would do.  
  
“Come on, Get up here Lisa.” Lucy now talking to her like a little baby.  
  
Lisa got on top of her bed still covered in her blanket.

 

“Let’s see that pretty face of yours now Lisa.” Lucy said as she reached over to take the blanket away.

 

Lucy begins to strip away the blanket that Lisa was still holding on to show Lisa’s hidden body. Now Lisa stalk naked on her bed with everything on display, unable to hide anything from her best friend Lucy. Lisa’s nipples are like diamonds and still hard from earlier, her honey pot dripping wet from the nectar from within. Lucy let out a smile and leaned in close to Lisa.

 

“You see that wasn’t that hard. I can tell that you are still embarrassed about this situation and that you're really frustrated as you were so close to the edge before I came in, but I’m going to help you out with that. However before that you are going to have to answer my questions first.” Lucy whispered into Lisa’s ear.  

 

Lisa still puzzled and bewildered as Lucy leaves Lisa’s bedside, taking with her Lisa’s cum soaked panties that she was using to masturbate with earlier. Lucy makes her way across the room and goes over to where her bag is grabs something out of it. Lisa curious to what she is doing with her treasure from Tommy looks up and tries to see what Lucy is doing. However much Lisa tries, Lisa can’t see what Lucy is doing.

 

What Lisa can’t see is that Lucy is making a little slit inside of Lisa prized possession big enough to slide something into it. After Lucy was done making a pocket in Lisa’s cum soaked panties she then slided in a remote control massaging silver bullet that she happen to borrow from her sister before coming over to Lisa’s house.

 

Lucy turned back to face Lisa with a devilish grin on her face. Lucy began to walk back to wear Lisa was at on the bed. Lucy could see that Lisa was still waiting for a release, waiting to have an orgasm and she was going to help her release all of the sexual tension that had been building up all day.

 

Lucy now standing over by the foot of Lisa’s bed, leaning down now to get a better view of Lisa’s honey pot. Lucy clearly able to see Lisa’s pink pearl from where she is standing. Lucy now begins to kneel down to get a closer look of Lisa’s forbidden fruit. Lisa now able to feel Lucy’s breath on her inner thighs as well as on top of her folds.

 

Lucy goes and begins to take a taste of Lisa’s sweet nectar coming from the honeypot that lays before her. Lisa yelped a little by the surprise as she is now having her forbidden fruit being tasted by her best friend. Lucy licking and suckiling in between the folds and looking to get a good taste of the girls forbidden fruit. Lisa is squirming and moaning loudly now as Lucy cleans up the nectar that was there from before. Lucy having her way with Lisa enjoying every moment as she see her best friend get off from her.

 

After Lucy had her fill she stopped having her way by teasing Lisa’s pink pearl. Lucy left Lisa wanting more as Lucy could see it in Lisa’s eyes. Lucy got off the foot of the bed again, thinking of the next part that she was going to do to Lisa to get her to talk about the boy’s seed.

 

“Big Girls need to put their panties back on Okay sweetie, so lift your feet up for a second.” Lucy said to Lisa

 

Lucy was now dressing Lisa with the newly modified pair of panties with the silver bullet in the makeshift pocket. Lisa did what Lucy told her to do told and Lisa could feel that Lucy was pushing a pair of panties up her calves, then to her thighs a pair of panties.

 

“Ok now Lisa lift up bottom and I can finish getting these panties on you now and you can then look like a ‘big girl’.” Lucy said

 

Lisa did as she was told again and jumped a little as she could feel the cold dampness from the wet panties that she now wore. Lisa also felt something that was now pressed up against her special spot but could not figure out what it was.  
  
Lucy took a step back and said “There, now you look like a big girl.”

 

Lucy had to make the comment as she also noticed a lot of baby items and diapers from before.

 

Lucy grabs a chair by Lisa’s writing desk and places it at the foot of her Lisa’s bed. Lucy takes off her shoes and then begins pulling down her thigh highs off and tosses them onto the bed by Lisa as she was beginning to sit down in the chair. Lucy raised one of her feet and placed it over Lisa’s flower where the vibrator is now resting against.

 

Lucy reached for her phone and open an app for the wireless vibrating toy that is now nestled up against Lisa’s precious flower.

 

“Here is your last chance Lisa to tell me how a boy’s cum got onto your panties.” Lucy said as she waves the phone in front of Lisa with a evil grin on her face.

 

Lisa still confused as to what is happening as Lucy moves her foot over her honeypot, pressing down on her panties and the strange object that getting deeper into her secret folds. Lisa let out a slight moan now from Lucy’s foot play as Lisa was still too embarrassed to say what had happened earlier that day.

 

“Alrighty then, don’t say I didn’t give you a chance to come clean.” As Lucy was now hoping for, now as she was getting ready for the next stage of her plan.

 

There was still no response from Lisa, Lucy turned on the vibrating bullet nestled up against Lisa’s folds under her foot. Lisa let out a yelp as she could now feel the object pressing up against her start to vibrate. Lucy with her foot now moving the magic bullet vibrator up and down her slit. Making sure to get the full range of her special spot, leaving nothing unattended.

 

Lisa now moaning out of the pleasure for the magic bullet as it was being moved. Feeling a wave of pleasure with each time that it went close to her clitorus. Lisa now unable to resist the pleasure, she begins moving her hips as Lucy was moving the vibrator, Lisa moves her hand over her breast and begins to fondle them. Lucy seeing that this is going to be sending Lisa over the edge begins to start her line of questioning again

 

“Hmm… Think that you can talk now? How did you get this boy’s baby making escens get all over your favorite pair of painties?” Lucy asked as she moved the vibrater up close to her clitorus. Now getting Lisa closer to the edge of her orgasim.

 

“There were…  boys…  in the… in the locker room today… Hmm…” Lisa replied with baited breath now unable to resist as she now answering Lucy for what took place today.  

 

“How many boys were there in the locker room today?” Lucy still teasing Lisa with the vibrator. Lisa now moving her little hips in tandem with Lucy’s motions.

 

“There were… four… four boys in the girls… girls locker… locker room today..” Lisa replied in between her breaths as she was still so close to the edge of bliss.  
  
“Please Can I… Can I cumm… ” Lisa now asking in desperation.

 

“Hmm… Not yet, I still have Two more questions left to ask you before you cum inside of your favorite pretty little panties there sweetie.” Lucy now trying to drag it out this teasing confession for as long as she could, before Lisa would lose control and be forced to cum.

 

“Why were you masturbating inside of the girls locker room namely by my locker?” Lucy now digging in deeper trying to get her answers. There was a still of silence from Lisa as she is now in shock as she now knew that she wasn’t alone in the locker room.

 

“Also on that matter did you not notice that you were putting on a show while you were masturbating by not closing the shower stall door?” adding even more embarrassment for Lisa.

 

“Tommy was jerking himself off …. at my locker… so I got caught up in the … moment and I… decided that I… wanted to masturbate… with him… while he… he was… jerking himself off…” Lisa desperately trying not to give in to the pleasure from Lucy’s vibrating foot play, going over that heavenly edge Lisa knows that Lucy would continue to punish her afterwards if she had her release. Lucy was taking a page out of Sarah's book for being in charge.

 

“Who was that boy that had equaculated all over your locker that you had to use you favorite panities to clean up the locker with?” Lucy still continuing her line of questioning from the tormented. Lisa now desperate for her release didn’t care what was going on as she began to make her reply.

 

“Tommy had Equaculated… on my… my locker…” Lisa steadily tried to reply in between her moans and catching her breath, while still sitting, waiting on the edge of bliss.

 

“So Tommy had Equaculated … and He had cum all over your locker” Lucy asked as Lisa quickly nodded in agreement.

 

”Please can I…. cum now…. Hmm… ” Lisa now desperate for her release that she has been aching for all day.

 

“Hmm… I don’t know… Anything else you what to say?” Lucy still teasing Lisa

 

Lisa shaking her head no quickly while patiently waiting for Lucy’s response.

 

“Well alright I guess that is all I can get out of you… for now.” Lucy said as she moved the vibrating toy to her sweet spot sending Lisa over the edge.

 

With that Lisa final let go and was sent over the edge, Lisa was being sent to heaven as each wave came over her. Lisa began to feel each of the wave of pleasure that came over her body coming and going almost as if she was like being tangled up by a bunch of Christmas lights inside her and then suddenly blowing a fuse. Lisa moaning, her nectar gushing out, along with her thrashing around on the bed as each fuse was being blown in her string of Christmas lights.

 

Lucy with her foot still on Lisa’s precious folds could feel her foot getting soaked as each time that Lisa had blown a fuse and squirted her nectar inside of her cum soaked panties. With each wave of her orgasim that was pent up, from the time that she saw Tommy Equaculated, up until this very moment it was all released as Lisa’s mind went blank and now unable to move.

 

Lucy now with a big grin on her face for the satisfaction of having pried out one of her deep secrets out of her best friend while she was still wearing the cum soaked panties she still had on. Lucy stood up to grab Lisa’s Paci that was still on the ground. She wiped it down and gave it to Lisa to suck on. Lisa still out of breath and unable to move happily accepted it and began to suck on it like a little baby.  
  
“See that was not hard to tell me.” Lucy whispered in Lisa’s ear.  
  
“You're So evil Lucy ” Lisa replied while talking around her Paci while her face is slightly red.

 

Lisa closed her eyes still in heavenly bliss from finally having her sexual frustrations coming to an end and she was finally able to get the release

 

“So do you mind telling now about this?” As Lucy raises up a couple of the diapers that was from Lisa’s secret stash with another evil grin.

 

Lisa now turning crimson red as she just now realized that her secret stash of baby items is are scattered out now out in the open.

 


	4. The Truth and The Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy putting the clues togther from the past up until now to finally confront and have Lisa finaly say that she loves wearing diapers and act like a baby. Lucy comforts her best friend and then comes up with a dare to have her best friend go out to the mall with a diaper on. After convincing her to wear a diaper out to the mall Lisa also ends up wearing a Pull-Up as part of the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Draft

## The Truth & The Dare 

* * *

## 

“They are leftover diapers from when I was babysitting the kids over this past year.” Lisa blurted out hoping that would throw her off while still sucking on her Paci.

 

“Hmm Really?” Lucy asked sheepishly.

 

Lisa unable to give a answer to the question as she had just hid her face from the embarrassment. Now having her secret of her diaper fetish found out by her best friend negative thoughts now began to ran through her mind that she would be labeled a freak by her best friend. Lisa didn’t know how to explain to her best friend that she was into diapers let alone enjoy acting as a baby without her thinking that she was some kind of a freak.

 

Lucy now diggin deeper trying to get a conformation of her suspicions. Lucy has known from over the years before now about Lisa and her affection for diapers and baby items. She would always give the same answer when Lucy or the other kids caught her with diapers in her room. They were for either Penny or her babysitting Rugrats 

 

Lucy looking at the diapers in her hand more closely and sees that they were various sizes. She could see they were sizes 6, 7 and also an overnight diaper in her hand. The kids and babies that she has watched over are roughly 20 to 30 lbs. That means that they would need a smaller size diapers so that they would fit properly. These diapers are way too big for the kids and babies that Lisa had watched over.

 

She saw the sizes of the Pull-Ups as well T4-T5 and wait why does this say small? She looked down were she was standing and sees that there were more Pull-Ups at her feet. However they were not like the Pull-Up that you would normally see a toddler wear. There were Tinkerbell Goodnites as well as Underjams as well as your toddler style Pull-Up and Easy-Ups. Penny her little sister is around 35 lbs. he definity would be able to wear a 4T-5T Pull-Up ors extra small for the Goodnites for that matter.

 

As Lucy around the room she see that they’re not just Pull-Ups and Tinkerbell Goodnites but as well as many different kinds of variety of baby diapers and Pull-Ups. Ranging from overnight use to daytime use diapers, Underjams, & Easy Ups. 

 

Lucy also spotted that there were a couple baby bottles where the diapers were stored at as well as extra Baby Pacifiers. They were  as the same that Lisa was sucking on that she spit out when she walked in on the ground by her secret diaper treasure trove.

 

If Lucy would have walked down the baby aisle in the store to buy a package of diapers for herself or Lisa chances are that Lisa has already has it with this collection.  All of them from what Lucy sees would fit a young child over 40 lbs.

 

Lucy began to remember that Penny should still be wearing a Pull-Ups or even possible a Goodnite now for bedtime. Penny would wear a Pull-Ups from time to time for night time because she would still wet the bed. Penny is old enough now that she should rarely have the need to wear a Pull-Up during the daytime however nighttime is a different matter.

 

Penny began her first year of Elementary school this year but she still wet the bed. Her reasoning for it sometime times was because she found it inconvenient to wake up and go through a hot and humid house or even what felt like going through an ice box to use the bathroom. Penny would rather get scolded for wetting the bed on those night and be put into Pull-Ups at night. 

 

Penny would go back to use the toilet at night to show some progress that she is trying to stay dry. However the other kids when they were playing house with Penny she would sneak into where they kept her overnight Pull-Ups and take one or two of them. She would her nighttime Pull-Ups and wear them while they were playing house

 

Penny would always play the baby and started acting like as if she was a little toddler when they played house. While they were playing house with all of the kids on their playdates sometime Penny would even pee in the Pull-Ups as if she was a real baby. After she peed in the Pull-Up she would have one of the older kids playing that was mommy and daddy role to change her

 

She never had gone poopy in them because she then would have to explain that to her parents. Lucy now is starting to get the feeling given the situation that maybe Penny too likes diapers as much as Lisa does.

 

Lucy thought about it about it for a sec on a much larger scale. If  Lisa or I she thought to herself, had to be placed back into diapers again they would roughly need a size 7 diaper. The size 7 are roughly about same the size as for the panties that they wear. If she stretched out the side for the tapes to wrap around to the front they should fit in theory.

A Pull-Up style diaper for them however the closest comfortable fit would be the small Goodnites or Underjams. They may also be able to wear a size 4T-5T since they go up to 50 lbs. Lisa and Lucy weigh around 80 lbs give or take so it maybe a tight fit for them. 

 

Lisa however would have a easilier time fitting into the Pull-Ups with her slightly smaller frame than Lucy would. When Lisa would slide them on the Pull-Up’s stretchy sides should stretch enough around her waist to fit her. It maybe even a tighter fit for Lucy as her waist is slightly bigger. Lucy may have to go with one size bigger for a comfortable fit by going with Small Goodnite.

 

“Are you sure? I remember helping you out with some of those kids and I don’t remember any of them needing a size 7 or small Goodnite for their diapers” Lucy asked still with a cheeky grin while still holding up a the diapers that were scattered from Lisa’s Treasure trove explosion earlier. 

 

Still Lucy was banking on the fact of knowing that Lisa likes diapers. Lucy putting the clues together realised that Lisa may not only really like diaper but actually like using the diapers while acting like a little baby. Lucy now turning her head to where Lisa is at with the evil grin on her face has a wild idea in her head.

 

“Yes… Yes… That is right… I was just holding onto them for Penny because she is needing to use a size 7 or small Goodnites for bedtime. Also... you know how she is...with… wetting the bed and... not wanting to get out of bed.” Lisa now shifting her story to go with that.

 

“What about the the Pacifiers and baby bottles then? I doubt Penny uses them of for that matter or that you will see a baby or toddler leave your place with having them I’m pretty sure that there Mommies and Daddies would check to make sure that they have everything.”

 

Lucy now starting to see more than one dark secret that was hidden from her as she continued her questions.

 

“They are…. Penny’s…. They’re hers....” Lisa trying to say that convincing her friend.

 

Lucy’s showing on her face that she does not buying it. They both know that she has no need for a bottle and a baby pacifier since she has now been in grade school this year. Lucy bring Lisa to the edge sits down by Lisa on the bed. Knowing that this situation is only going to get worse for Lisa if she doesn’t pull this out of her now.

 

“By any chance are these your diapers? Hmm… Any chance that these are your bottles?... Are you content on sucking on the Paci that I gave you from before like you are doing right now? You know what I think? I think that you enjoy being in diapers there ’little one’. You enjoy sucking on your Paci like a real baby like now. I can see that want to be able to drink milk out of those baby bottles like a real baby.” Lucy told Lisa in a voice that one would use for a small child.

 

Lisa sitting up now shaking her head under her hands that she covered with her face crimson from her being found out.

 

Lucy places the diapers down beside Lisa and then pushed her flat on her bed and begins to straddle her. Lucy grabs Lisa’s hands away from her face and sees that she is on the verge of crying with a face as red as a cherry. Lucy gets close to Lisa’s face and begins to wipe away the tears from her eyes

 

“I have had my suspicions about this for a while now and It’s okay there ‘little one’ we all have our secrets and I won’t tell anyone that you love to be in diapers. I won’t tell them that you love to act like a baby. I won’t tell anyone about yours secrets.” Lucy whispered inside her ear.

 

After that Lucy kissed Lisa on the cheek then got off of her and sat on the chair in front of the bed that was used to tease Lisa. Lisa now regained some of her strength sat up and looked at Lucy.

 

“You promise not to tell anyone?” Lisa giving a pouty face to Lucy after she takes the Paci out of her mouth.

 

“I really promise that I won’t tell anyone.” Lucy replied

 

Well Lucy thought, that would confirm why she acted like a little toddler sometimes. Lucy still curious about Lisa’s thing for diapers decided to dig a little deeper into it.

 

“How long have you been wanting to wear diapers?” Lucy asked cautiously.

 

“Since our Elementary School days… I have been wanting to wear diapers.” Lisa said as she grabbed a big stuffed bear on her bed and cuddled with it to comfort her from what had happened moments ago.

 

“Do you enjoy wearing diapers and suck on that Paci?” Lucy asked

 

Lisa hid her face in the bear as she replied.

 

“Yes I really like to wear diapers and use a Paci… Does that make me a freak or weird for liking to wear diapers?” Lisa almost to the point of sobbing.

 

“No Lis... it doesn’t make you a freak” Lucy now getting up from her chair to sit next to her friends while wrapping her arms around Lisa. Trying to comfort her in her time of need.

 

“Since we are being totally honest her with each other I have already had a feeling that you like diapers since we were younger but I never knew how to bring it up. Also I to have a slight confession to make since we are being honest together here. I have been secretly fantasising of doing naughty things to you and your brother as well. I have had these naughty fantasies of doing things to both of you since we were in the elementary school also. Does that make me a freak that I want to have naughty sex with both of you and your brother as well?” Lucy still trying to comfort Lisa while confessing her feelings towards her.

 

Lisa’s eyes widen as her best friend was telling her this as she never realised that her best friend had those types of fantasies about both her and her brother. Lisa was a little shocked by hearing it however she was not turned away. When they were younger they practice embracing their bodies together and imagine kissing boys. Sometime Lucy and her would like lovers would sometime. Sometimes Lisa would even practice kissing with her brother Chris while trying to imagine him as Tommy.

 

Lisa shook her head no now getting out of the mind set that she is a freak that likes to wear diapers.

 

“Speaking of doing naughty stuff who was the boy that you were fantasizing about while you were masturbating in the shower today?” Lucy asking in a gentle tone.

 

“I was imagining... Tommy… Your brother doing naughty things to me” Lisa a little hesitant to reply.

 

“I had a feeling, you always had wide eye shy look that you had when you were around him.I got the feeling that you had the hots for him” Lucy replied.

 

Lucy came close to Lisa’s ear and whispered “Your secret is safe with me… I won’t tell Tommy that you have a crush on him unless you want me too”.

 

Lisa looked up at Lucy and gave her a smile thinking that she may have to take her up on that offer.

 

“There now does the baby feel better?” Lucy teasing Lisa again.

 

Lisa hit Lucy for the remark and sticks her tongue out at her like a little kid. Lucy justs laugh it off.

 

“Now you may want to get dressed before your brother or parents come back home.” Lucy said as she went to her closet.

 

Lucy going through Lisa’s clothes trying to pick something out for her that is not covered in sweat. Lucy then got an idea for a dare for Lisa to do without missing a beat she grabs a mini skirt and a Sailor top out of her closet. Lucy’s idea is to get to have Lisa wear a diaper out in public in the mall that is in walking distance from where they are at right now

 

“Alright their little one I’m going to dress you up and we are going out to the mall.” Lucy said to Lisa.

 

“Really? Aweso...” Lisa tried to reply but Lucy put the Paci back into her mouth as Lisa then got a sneaky feeling that Lucy was going to try something. 

 

“The catch is however you are going to be in these.” Lucy pointing to the diapers next to Lisa.

 

Lisa pulls out the Paci and said “Ohh Noo, Noo, Noo!”

 

“Ohh , Yess, Yess, Yess!” Lucy replied back.

 

“Are you kidding me? I will die from embarrassment from just walking outside of this house with a diaper on.” Lisa told Lucy.

 

“They won’t find out as long as your skirt does not get flipped up.” Lucy said as she showed Lisa what she has picked out for her to wear.

 

Lisa trying to think fast getting out of this somehow to wear she wouldn’t be padded while at the mall.

 

“Fine then I dare you to go to the mall wearing a diaper as well then” Lisa said soundly as she was placing a bet that Lucy would not go for it.

 

Lucy knelt over and grabs the Pull-Up “It’s a Deal however it looks like you will be in the diaper now since I have the Pull-Up. Also with that being said that since you will be in a diaper you can’t go to the ‘Potty’ while we are out.”

 

Lisa’s mouth dropped from shock as her dare just backfired on her. Lucy went over to the area that Lisa has kept her secret stash and pulled out the wipes, baby powder, a clean Paci, and baby oil.

 

“I take it that we are in agreement then. Oh this will be so exciting to see if you can keep dry in your diaper while we are at the mall.” Lucy replied back with a smile on her face. 

 

Lisa with her mouth still open from the shocking response as Lucy came back with the changing supplies. Lucy placed Paci inside of the open mouth and pushed Lisa flat on her backside. Lucy pulled of the cum soaked painties from their earlier ‘play time’ and puts them off to the side after she pulls out the vibrator from the pocket that she made for the little toy to nestle in.

 

Lisa sucking on the Paci and Lucy pulls out the wipes and begins to clean her. Lisa getting stimulated again and lets out a little moan from her best friend cleaning diapered area. Lisa’s flower showing it’s nectar starting to drip out  and glistening as she is being cleaned. 

 

Lucy then grabs the baby oil and  dribbles it over Lisa’s diaper area. Lisa lets out a yelp as the oil is cold as she looks to her friend.

 

“Sorry about that, I will make sure to warm it up next time.” Lucy reassured Lisa.

 

Lucy now spreading the oil all over her diaper area. Lucy going over Lisa’s hood a couple of times and sees a physical reaction as Lisa tries to begins to move her hips in rhythm with Lucy’s hand. Lucy smiles as she sees that Lisa is enjoying the her ‘rubbing’ the oil inside as well as the outer crevices of her hidden folds.

 

“Looks like you want another round of torture however that will have to do… for now anyway.” Lucy said with the thought of other things that she wants to do to her.

 

With that she grabbed Lisa’s legs and directected them above her head. After that she opened up the size 7 diaper and positioned into place before she lowered Lisa’s legs. Lucy pulled the diaper up from between her legs and began to fasten it close. 

 

Lucy patted Lisa on the diaper and then gave her a Raspberry on her exposed belly.

 

“There… All done with your diaper now time for us to get the ‘baby’ dressed for the mall.” Lucy Cheerfully said.

 

Lucy grabbed the Sailor top and began to pull it over her head like a little baby and poking some fun at it.

 

“Where’s the little baby at? Hmm… Where is she?” Lucy tugged on the shirt “There she is!”

 

Lisa starting to giggle and now really starting to have fun with getting into the role of her being the baby with Lucy. Lucy attaches the Paci to the Sailor shirt so that way she would not lose it. Lucy grabs the skirt before she help guide Lisa off the bed and get her to stand up so they can get the skirt on her. Lucy unzips the skirt on the one side and then motions Lisa to step into it so she can up it up over her new diaper.

 

Lucy zips her up Lisa’s  and shows her to her mirror so that she can see how cute she looks. Lisa now looks like she is a character out of the Sailor Moon series that she so adores. Lisa takes a looks herself over and smiled at the thought that she really cute and realizes that she will have to be careful when she bends down. The skirt that Lucy picked out was shorter than her schools uniform. Any little kid that looks up her skirt would be able to see that she has a diaper on.

 

“There our sweet little ‘Baby’ is all dressed and ready to go now.” Lucy smiled.

 

Lisa spits out her Paci in protest as Lucy is not quite yet in her diaper 

 

“Oh no we are not!” She exclaimed 

 

“You need to be diapered too!” Lisa reminding her of the dare.

 

“Oh that is true however I’m going to be wearing a Goodnite  Pull-Up remember.” Lucy said calmly as she took her panties off from under her school uniform and grabbing a Tinkerbell Goodnite Pull-Up.

 

“Hey that’s cheating! Why am I going to be the only one wearing a diaper?” Lisa huffing over the answer as Lucy was now stepping inside of the Pull-Up.

 

“Lis that is what we agreed to as well as to see if you can keep yourself dry as well.” Lucy replied as she sprinkled some powder inside of the Goodnite Pull-Up before .

 

“I don’t remember that part!” Lisa replied back with a red face at the thought of actually using the diaper that she is wearing. Lisa has always worn them however she has never actually use them before.

 

“That was the deal. You wear the diaper and can’t use the ‘Potty’ while I get to wear the Pull-Up.” She replied while pulling up the Pull-Up.

 

Lisa now finally getting the big picture of what had just happened. Her best friend had just bamboozled her into wearing a diaper out in public while also facing the challenge of not wetting herself like a little baby.

 

Lucy grabs and begins to empty Lisa’s backpack and then begins to start to load it up as Lisa’s diaper bag for the day with the diaper and baby supplies that were scattered throughout the room. After packing a few extra diapers and a few other supplies she zips up the bag while also making sure that the room is cleared from the baby supplies that were scattered. They did not Lisa’s secret getting out to anyone else for the moment quite yet.

 

“I think that we should have the ‘Little One’ carry the diaper bag. It will help show everyone that she is a trying to be a ‘Big Kid’ while we are walking around.” Lucy exclaimed as she hands the diaper bag over to Lisa.

 

Lisa seeing that this is a losing battle takes the makeshift diaper bag a puts it on.

 

“Alright we are all set to go to the mall.” Lucy grabs Lisa’s hand and begins to pull her to the door.

 

While Lisa is being brought to the door like a little toddler Lisa had picked up the scent of the baby powder and oil from when they wear changing into their Pull-Ups and diaper. Lisa is beginning to hope that one else would notice as she is a little embarrassed being dressed up like a little girl and wearing a baby diaper out in public that any accident a kid or adult would know what she is wearing underneath. 

 

Lucy stopped at the door and got her shoes on. Afterwards Lucy then began to help Lisa with getting her shoes on. Lucy was really getting into her new role for the moment and really enjoyed helping Lisa as if she really was a little toddler that needed help for the moment. Lisa now really looking like a little kid that is getting ready to leave for elementary school as Lucy helped.

 

Just as they were about to leave the house to go to the mall the door opened and Chris who was Lisa’s twin brother had stepped into the house. Chris a little surprised to see Lucy at the house gave a surprise look as Lisa and Lucy walked by him and exchanged greetings. Chris’s attention was solely focused on Lucy and that he wasn’t paying attention to his sister Lisa to notice that there was a Paci attached and hanging from her blouse nor the fact that there was a babyish smell from the baby powder and oil as the girls went by him.

 

“So… Where should we go in the mall?” Lucy asked with an evil grin.

  



	5. The Mall and The Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girls went to the mall wearing their diapers and Pull-Ups. The girls both had a fun time in the shops and while they were changing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Draft

# The Mall and The Changing

* * *

 

Lucy now trotting Lisa around the mall like a mom and her little baby minus the stroller. Lisa a little more relaxed and confident than what she was before they went off on there little adventure. So much so that she forgot that she was wearing a baby diaper under her short skirt. Stopping at drink stands along the way in between the stores that they visit and this was more of an exercise for them since this was a big mall and it could be compared to running a marathon at times.

Lisa and Lucy had went all over the mall visiting all of the stores that they could. Lucy would bring Lisa into some of the baby and kids areas of the mall and whispering in her ear how she would look cute while wearing that shirt. Lucy taking notes as she would see how Lisa’s eyes would light up if she saw a cute teddy bear, or a toy that a girl her age way to old to play with.

While Lisa was playing the part of the little girl that she was dressed up as Lucy was already making plans for some of the other stores that she wanted to go to.

“Lisa, do you want to get a ‘special’ toy that you can play with?” Lucy asked while thinking of something dirty to play on Lisa.

Lisa, a little confused about what she meant just shook her head yes and then they began to make there way out to Spencers in the mall. Lucy had some friends that worked there and she wanted stop by and see her reaction to some of the products that they had. Lucy had figured that Lisa had enjoyed the toy that she used on her and wanted to find something else to tease her with as well something to help her with her fantasies.

Lucy was greeted by her friend when she came in the store.

“Hey Lucy anything special I can get for you today?” The girl asked.

“No I’m fine today Alice, actually I’m looking to get something ‘playful’ for my friend here. She doesn’t have any ‘special’ toys that she can call her own.” Lucy told Alice.

Alice got the hint and they took off to the toy corner to help pick out Lisa new toys with Lucy. Alice looked Lisa over and picked out some massaging wands sets that seemed to fit her personality. Alice noticed that Lisa was dressed up like how a little girl would dress up for their favorite heros in an anime or as a person cosplay of Sailor Moon Scout so she used that as a reference so it would not be out of place for her. While Alice was looking her over she also noticed that you could clearly the Paci hanging down on her top so she tried to stick with items that looked like items that you would find in a toy box.

After going through the toys on the shelf Alice narrowed it down to two wand sets that at first glance wouldn’t scream Vibrating Sex Toys like a Dildo. One of sets was a Hello Kitty Massaging Wand that looked just like a real microphone that you would see plugged in a kids Karaoke machine. The second one however was a Sailor Moon Stick and Rod collection for all of the Sailor Guardians and seeing that Lisa was dressed as Sailor Moon she probably would go for it.

Alice show Lucy what she had picked out to get her input and Lucy points to the Sailor Moon set would be good for to start out with since she had never owned a toy like that to begin with. The set pretty much was a starter kit and it was starting out small and working up to take the girth something around the size of normal sized dildo.

All the while the two were not paying attention to Lisa who was looking at the other toys at the stand. Lisa had found something that she really liked and it was in the shape of a Big Baby's Paci. It was shaped a little differently and had a vibrating feature to it however Lisa did not care about the extra feature as she just wanted to take it out of the store and start sucking on it righ there in the mall. This oversized Paci however was not meant to be sucked on like a normal Paci however it was meant for another region on the body. Pretty much what Lisa was craving over was a vibrating butt plug.

When Lucy turned around to get Lisa’s input she noticed what she was looking at at told Alice well get that too. Alice told Lucy to stop by before they leave the store as she would give them a care package for some baby items and a wide range of toys for them to experiment with.

All total they walked out of the store with some new toy to play with. Lucy pulled out the Magic Rod & Wand set for Lisa to pick one pick one for her to carry around. The rest of the Wands and toys then went inside of the diaper bag that Lisa was carrying around on her back. The Wand that she picked out was placed in a side pouch sticking out of the bag.

Lisa now had the full look and feel now of a little girl from head to toe. Lisa really did looked like she should be in elementary school with the Sailor outfit on and the backpack on with the Sailor Moon Wand sticking out from the side. To everyone else though she looked like she was playing a cosplay character.

“Want to get something to eat Lis?” Lucy asked.

Lisa starting to feel hungry also agreed to grab a quick bite to eat. They make there way over to the food court. Lucy buys two Happy Meals from McDonalds along with 2 Large drinks with the money that she has saved up from her allowance and part-time job. Lisa wanting to play with the Happy Meal toy shows some restraint to play with them and not act like a total child.

Lisa and Lucy enjoying themselve, laughing having a great time. Forgetting troubles as the time goes by. Lisa now has a sudden urge to pee gets up.

“Is something wrong Lisa?” Lucy asked as she has been waiting for this moment to happen. One of the reason why she made sure to stop at the drink stands every chance she could get was to get to wet her diaper. Lucy knew that if she had enough Coke and or Tea in her system that she would have to go to the bathroom more often.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Lisa said quietly

“Sweety babies are not potty trained, that is why they are in diapers.” Lucy replied sheepishly evil grin. Lucy knowing that she could say that since she was in the Pull-Up and use the Potty like a big girl whenever she could.

“I’m not using a diaper out here public in the mall… ” Lisa trying to say quietly as she could to Lucy.

“Alright fine then I take you to the bathroom” Lucy replied as she got up and began to clear the table.

“I can go by myself Lucy” Lisa said as she tried to walk away.

Lucy grabbed her skirt before she could get away to go to the bathroom.

“If you want these nice people to know that you are wearing a diaper then you will help by clearing the table with me before we go.” Lucy replied

Lisa seeing no other option as she was almost now on the verge of wetting herself did as she was told and help with clearing the table. Afterwards she tried to make a B line to the restrooms. Lisa was stopped again by Lucy before she could go to the restrooms

“What is it now I helped you out with the table?”Lisa now a little frantic as she could now hardly hold it in.

“Little Girls need ask to be escorted to the bathroom by their big sister. You don’t want to get lost on the way over.” Lucy told the now desperate Lisa.

“Fine, Big Sis can you take me to the bathroom so I don’t wet myself?” Lisa asked while doing the pee pee dance to hold it in.

“I be glad to take you to the bathroom.” Lucy replied as she grabs Lisa’s hand.

Lisa now being lead by Lucy to the bathroom in the food court finds out that there is a line in front of the girls room. In desperation she try to hold out as best as she could so she wouldn’t have to use the diaper. Lisa trying to think of anything but the bathroom. The line however was at a dead stance and was not moving at all.

Lucy notice her desperation of having to go and decides to help her out with having to use the bathroom. Lucy gives Lisa a shocking surprise by giving her nibble on her neck from behind breaks Lisa’s Iron Will Concentration. Shortly after Lisa still in a dazzes begins to use the diaper that she was in.

Lisa can feel the diaper soaking up her pee, the diaper expanding from the front of the diaper as well as the bottom part of the diaper in between her legs and could feel the pee slowly going up the crack of her butt. Lisa had gone through all of the layers of protection of the diaper. Going from the most absorbent part in the front and then all the way to the the back most part layer in the back of the diaper for the protection layers inside of the diaper.

Lisa unable to stop the flow of pee could only just stand there in line as she wet the diaper like a real baby that she would sit for. She is filling the diaper up so much and so fast that she could feel stream of pee breaking past the leg cuffs and run down her leg as the diaper was not absorbing her pee fast enough. As the diaper was soon filled to capacity afterwards emotional feeling slowly came over her.

Lisa now having her head slightly down in shame of defeat for wetting her diaper. Lisa now almost on the verge of tears could only stand there with pee down her leg. Lucy grabs her hand and takes her to the Family Restroom to clean her up. Lucy locks the door behinds her as Lisa begins to cry her eyes out from the embarrassment of wetting herself in a baby diaper like that in public.

Lucy get to the baby station and gets it ready for Lisa to be changed. Lucy gets the bag off of Lisa and pulls out a small throw blanket for the changing mat as well as a fresh diaper.

“Lisa come up here and I will change you.” Lucy motioned to Lisa

“This would not have happened if you would have just let me go and not break my concentration.” Lisa said while sobbing still.

“Lisa sweety, I have a feeling that it would have happen regardless if I did not break your trance. The line wasn’t moving at all.” Lucy being honest with her.

Lucy grabs Lisa by the hand and moves her closer to the table. Lucy begins to strip Lisa down by first taking her skirt off so that it is easier access to changing Lisa’s diaper. Lisa then helps her sit up onto the table and positions her to where she could lay down.. Before Lisa could lay down Lucy then grabs the bottom of the shirt that Lisa is wearing and pulls up over Lisa’s head so that it not in the way of the changing. Lisa not showing any signs of protest during the process of her being strped down to her very wet diaper.

Lucy helps guides her to lay down on top of the table. Lisa is just a little small for her for the changing table as the calves of her legs are halfway over the table and are just dangling over the edge. The table here showing that it was not really designed for a teenager to get a diaper change as Lucy has Lisa bend her legs to were her feet are at the edge of the table.

“Hmm… Was it really necessary to strip me down to my… my diaper?” Lisa asked as she blushed.

“Well you are going to be the first teenager that I have changed like a little baby and I didn’t want to have your clothes in the way and get any pee on them while I changed you. So I think that it is necessary for me to strip you down.” Lucy explained while trying to make a valid point.

In all honesty Lucy really wanted to see her hot naked body with just her wet diaper. Lucy very much so wanted to tease Lisa while she was changing her diaper. Well maybe just a little she thought.

The baby changing table that Lisa is on is running along length of the wall so that the person changing the diaper is on the side of the baby and not at the foot. This way the baby wouldn’t roll off the side of the table. The baby here would either roll of to the wall or to the person that is changing them however in Lisa case there should not be a problem. The table seems sturdy enough as it was holding Lisa’s weight so Lucy thought that it shouldn’t be a problem for her to change Lisa’s diaper here.

Lucy made sure that Lisa is comfortable as she rolled up Lisa clothes and place them under Lisa’s head like a pillow and places her Paci in her mouth. Lisa happily accepts it and begins to feel better about what is going on and being pampered a little bit by her best friend. Lucy then begins her task of changing her diaper. Lucy could see that Lisa had really soaked this size 7 diaper as it had swelled 3 time the size from when she put Lisa in the diaper before they went to the mall.

Lucy began pull the diaper tape tabs on the front of the diaper for each side of the massively soaked diaper. Lisa had closed her eyes as Lucy begins to change her diaper. Lucy opens up the front of the diaper and now has a clear view of the very full soaked diaper. Lucy had grabbed the wipes and began to clean her most sensitive spot. Lucy had massaged Lisa’s sensitive bits and saw that she was getting a little aroused by it as she could she her nipple perk up like diamonds on her precious mounds.

Lucy stopped her teasing after she made sure cleaned Lisa properly. If Lucy continued with teasing Lisa she would undoubtedly want to go all the way with her. Even though Lucy thought that it might not be a bad thing she thought that Lisa might get a little to embarrassed if they did it while they were at the mall. Lucy left at that as she put the baby wipe inside of the diaper and began to roll it up.

Lucy had helped Lisa lift her legs up as if she was a real baby. Lucy finished rolling up the diaper and then removed the dam buster soaked diaper. Lisa in a trance like state while Lucy is changing her diaper is feeling very relaxed and comfortable as she is getting her diaper changed by her best friend. Lisa is starting to get turned on at the fact that her best friend doing these sexual acts on her.

Lucy places the new diaper in position and has Lisa lowers her legs down. Lucy makes some adjustments so that it is centered and that she is able to close the diaper properly. Lucy then goes to the diaper bag and grabs the powder out of it. Lucy seeing that Lisa is content content so far with her diaper change while she is sucking on her Paci.

Lucy begins to powders her up and she again made sure to rub in in real good for her special garden. Lucy tilling up the soil of Lisa’s special garden as she rubbed in the baby powder, Lisa was giving out a little moans here and there showing the pleasure that she was getting her secret garden tended to by Lucy. Lucy trying to hold back again of wanting to taste Lisa’s peach had to stop again before throwing reason out the door again and takin Lisa on the changing table in one of her fantasies.

Lucy closes the diaper and begins to tape up the sides of the diaper. Afterwards she gives Lisa a Raspberry on her belly as a mom would do to her baby. This knocking Lisa out of her pleasant trance of her sexual diaper experience and bringing her back to reality. Lisa now having a face of content as her best friend had just gave her a diaper change that would be really hard to forget.

Lucy feeling a little jealous for how Lisa is feeling right now and also a little guilty for Lisa’s diaper blow out. Lucy decided right then that she would flood her Tinkerbell Pull-Up too and have Lisa change her there at the mall.

“Ok feel better Lisa?” Lucy asked.

Lisa shook her head yes still in euphoria from her diaper change from Lucy

“I’ll tell you what since I am partly to blame here with your diaper blowout, I will wet and totally soak my Tinkerbell Pull-Up too. After that you can put me in a diaper too” Lucy said with a red face.

“I want to see your Pull-Up as you do it.” Lisa said around her Paci as she began to sit up on the table.

Lucy nodded in agreement and then Lisa hopped off the changing table. Lucy took her skirt off and leaned on the edge of the sink of the restroom. Lisa got right in front of her Tinkerbell Pull-Up patiently waiting for the water works to show. Lucy finding it a little hard to start peeing as she was now battling her many years Potty Training to just wet this single Pull-Up.

Lucy relaxed as best she could and at first it was a small trickle. Lisa still waiting for the flooding of the Pull-Up as Lucy had to keep telling herself that it was okay and eventually she was able to open the flood gates all the way. Lucy was able to relax enough and let go her control of her bladder and there was no stopping it now. Once she let go of the control and let it happen she had began the flooding of the Pull-Up.

Lisa’s waiting in anticipation to see Lucy wet her Pull-Up begins to the pays off. She can start to see the wetness indicator on the Tinkerbell Pull-Up begin to fade away. Lucy had really let go of the flood gates to floods the Pull-Up as Lisa sees the Pull-Up see the indicator had fade away and the wet material inside the swell up from the bottom of the Pull-Up going up to the front. The Pull-Up had expand two to three times over from its original size as it was taking every drop of Lucy’s ‘accident’. The Pull-Up now at capacity as Lisa continues to look in amazement and wondered if this was how her diaper looked like.

“Lisa, Hmm… Can you change my Pull-Up now? Please?“ Lucy face now a little red from having to ask.

“Sure Lucy I can change your ‘diaper’ now” Lisa said a little excited about it.

Lisa feeling a little better now that Lucy had done this gesture so that she doesn’t have to feel like she is not the only one that had soaked their diaper. Lucy had went over to the table were one would place their items for shopping as the table was a little bigger for her to get changed. It was a marble top with steel rods going down to support the counter. It would more than sofise support Lucy’s weight.

Lisa had began to take off Lucy’s top to give her the same treatment. As this too will bet the first time for her to change a teenagers diaper too she did not wait the clothes getting in the way of her changing her Pull-Up and get soaked in her newly wet Pull-Up. Lisa rolled up Lucy’s clothes that she had and helped Lucy climb up on it. Lucy got comfortable on the table as Lisa also used the clothes as a pillow like what Lucy did for her. Lucy then began to wait for Lisa to start with the diaper change.

Lisa went over to the diaper bag a pulled out a size 7 diaper and a new Paci for Lucy before she went to the table to change Lucy. Lisa can see that Lucy was a little nervous and embarrassed as she can see her face turns a little red. Lisa takes her Paci out that she got and gives it to Lucy to help ease her tension. Lucy had easily accepted the Paci and now it seemed that Lucy is now a little more relaxed than before.

Lisa begins to tear the sides of the Pull-Up open and then opens up the front of the Pull-Up to reveal the damage of Lucy great flooding of the Pull-Up. As Lisa looked closely at the Tinkerbell Pull-Up and she could really see that Lucy really did try to flood the Pull-Up. It looked as if the absorbent material inside would not be able to take a single drop more. If she didn’t stop it Lucy’s Pull-Up would have leaked and ran down her leg.

Lisa glanced over from looking at the Pull-Up and could see that Lucy has very smooth skin for her special area. Lisa was not able to see any hair around her honey pot. Granted they took showers together during gym class but she never really noticed before. Lisa blushed as she thought that Lucy’s fuzzless peach had looked cute to her and began to start to wonder if her peach was just as cute.

Lisa now thinking that this was the perfect time to give back the pleasure that she got from her diaper change and to get back at Lucy for what she did to her in the bedroom. She decided that right then that she would take her best friend as close to the edge as she could before she would deny her what she wants.

Lisa began to lift Lucy’s legs back to her head as if she was a real baby and removed the Pull-Up from under Lucy. She rolled up the Pull-Up and set it aside out of the way and has Lucy lower her legs as she grabs a couple of the baby wipes. Lisa began to clean Lucy’s diaper area with the wipes and slowly goes over every inch of her best friend’s secret garden.

Lucy’s face a little red now from having Lisa tending to her secret garden and is not showing no signs of protest. Which it is ironic that she just did this to Lisa with no problem and now she is on the receiving end of her teasing. Lisa is wiping her precious folds of her garden, making sure that she gets every drop of pee that she released into the Pull-Up. Lucy biting down on the Paci as she is trying to resist the pleasure that Lisa is giving her by tiling up the soil of her garden as Lisa is cleaning her up from the flooded Pull-Up..

Lucy’s clitours, her pink pearl now peaking out from it’s cave of wonder. Lisa could feel her best friends pearl under the baby wipe as she slowly moved around the baby wipe over her best friends peach. Lisa can see Lucy wanting more as she is starting to squirm from the pleasure that she is giving her. Lucy clenching her fist by her side and her moans being hidden away from the Paci inside of her mouth. Lisa can see Lucy’s precious mounds on her chest becoming the rockies as her nipples begin to peak up from the pleasure.

Lisa could feel the diaper that she had on getting wet as she had played with her friend’s secret garden however it was not pee that the diaper was getting this time. Lisa was getting turned on and began to want get a taste of the fruit that Lucy had. Little did Lisa know that Lucy was wanting the same when she was changing her diaper. Both girls are starting to show lustful looks towards each other.

Lisa pulls the wipes away and she could see some clear ropes of her honey coming out of her honey pot that she was cleaning. Lisa looks towards Lucy and sees that she is wanting more has Lucy lift her legs back up again. Lucy positions the diaper under her friend and has her place her feet on top of the counter. Lisa spreads Lucy’s legs flat on the counter so she can continue with the diaper change.

Lisa now begins to powder Lucy’s secret garden and rubbed it in, tiling her soil again like how she did for her. Lucy wanted to speak up and tell Lisa that it was okay to be a little more rougher with her down. Lucy had wanted to have a more intimate contact, she wanted Lisa to penetrated her with her fingers.

She wanted to have here best friend to give her a good finger thrashing. Lucy holding back from her pleasures that she is getting giving Lisa a look of desperation. However Lisa decided that now would be a good time to stop and deny Lucy what she wanted the most. Lisa thought about it while seeing her friend twisted in pleasure and thought that it might be the best time for her to keep doing sexual things to her best friend. She wanted to continue and see her squirm but decided to stop since they are in a public area this time around.

After Lisa was done tending to Lucy’s garden she closed the diaper and patted the top of it as if to say good girl your done now. Lucy sat up and told Lisa thank you for the diaper change. Lisa and Lucy had locked eyes at each other and stared deeply at each other, speechless for the moment.

Both are giving unsatisfied looks with one another and are showing signs of wanting more. Both are still showing signs of lust towards each other as they stare deeply into each others faces. Both are wanting more that what they were given today.

“Do you think that I could possible spend the night with you tonight? I really want to be close and sleep next to you with me in your bed tonight.” Lucy blurted out without thinking.

Lisa realised in that moment that she was starting to get a overwhelming sexual feeling of wanting to have sex with her best friend Lucy that she had just confessed to earlier. Lisa starting to have feeling for both Lucy and her brother Tommy now. Lisa is beginning to have flashes of fantasies run through her mind of having both Lucy and Tommy having sex with her.

“I… I.. want that too… I… I don’t want to stop.” Lisa exclaimed with a slightly red face.

“Neither do I.. I want to… I want to taste your cute little cherry… I really want to suckel on your beatiful mounds...” Lucy said as she moved her face closer to Lisa’s to kiss her.

Ring, Ring… Ring Ring...

Both of the girls jump Lisa’s cell phone begins to ring, scarring both of the girls. The girls look for the phone that is ringing when they realise that it was Lisa’s cell phone. Lisa looked at the caller id and say it says ‘MOM’ on the screen. Lisa takes a deep breath and tried to calmed herself from the what took place and of course from the fright of the cell phone before she answered it..

“Hello?... “ Lisa said trying to calm herself still

“You and dad will be working late again today?…” Lisa a little surprised by

“Oh okay also can Lucy spend the night over at our house?” Lisa asked as she turns to Lucy.

“Thanks Mom I let her know about that...” Lisa giving the thumbs up

“Okay I will also tell Chris and Penny about what is going on when I get home…” Lisa exclaimed.

“Oh right now? I’m at the mall right now with Lucy and we will be heading home in a bit Mom….” Lisa explaining to her mom

“Sure we will head straight home after we are done our shopping...” Lisa eagerly nodded as if her mom was there in front of her.

“Alright Well see you soon then… Love you Mom.” Lisa replied back.

After Lisa was done she turned to Lucy with a eager face.

“Here is the deal. Mom and Dad agreed to have you come over for tonight up until Monday. They will be going on a Business trip together and they were about to ask you mother if you could come over and help with babysitting us over the weekend. You just have to ask your mom and let her know that you have already talk to my mom and dad already about it.” Lisa said with a grin from ear to ear.

Lucy did just that and her mother agreed to it and told her to have fun at Lisa’s place over the weekend. Little did she know the plans of what the two would come up with over the weekend. Lisa and Lucy got dressed and cleaned up the changing area. The threw away the diaper and the Pull-Up that they used during their trip out to the mall and unlocked the door to head out.

When they got out there was a woman and a little boy waiting to use the area. Both of the girls were a little embarrassed and quickly walk by. The little boy was just small enough to be able to look up Lisa skirt while he was also being a little devil flips up Lucy’s skirt and was in surprise to see what was underneath.

The boy yells out to her mom and to the rest of the food court “Those girls are in diapees!!”

Both of the girls and now completely flushed with embarrassment as they are walking out of the food court area. The girls could hear the mother scold the child for flipping the up the girls skirt. In the chaos they made their escape and then began way back to spencer's as it was on the way out and Lucy said that she to see Alice. Lucy said that she needed to pick something up as Alice was told her to stop by before they left as she was putting together a special care package for the two of them.

Lisa still embarrassed by the kid agreed and went with Lucy to pick up this package. They saw Alice and received the special care package and left the mall. On the way back both of the girls were holding hands together and smiling from ear to ear as if they were little girls that had just been given a new toy to play with. Lucy whispered something into Lisa’s ear that made her blush even more and Lisa nodded in agreement for what Lucy had planned next.


End file.
